Unsinkable
by Resluver1912
Summary: England's eyes widened. "Unsinkable? well thats quite a feat" he said looking at the boarding pass of the newest ocean liner. "Titanic." Non-movie based. Better than what summary shows. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Hello~ this is a new fic ima be working on starting next week for Titanic's 100 year anniversary. I apologize to anyone who has been following my "I need a hero" fic. Ill try to update it soon but only after im done with this one. Just know this is NO WAY going to reference the movie. Its all going to be based on the actual ship with accurate historical information. Also there will be NO YAOI. The only relationships shown will be cannon ones based on the governments of each country in this time period IE: Austria-Hungary. So please read and enjoy~**

–

Arthur sighed as he sat down on his chair of his study. He ran his fingers through his hair as he began going through the days mail, flipping through the ones he deemed as unimportant, until he stumbled upon one envelope that had a small, red flag with a white star in the middle of it. As he stared at it momentarily his phone began to ring. Getting up with the mail in hand, he went to the phone and grabbed it and pressed one part to his ear and the other to his mouth and spoke.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Yes may I speak with Mr. Kirkland please?" a voice echoed through. Voice proper and polite.  
>"This is him." Arthur responded in the same manner.<br>"Ah yes good afternoon Mr. Kirkland, this is J Bruce Ismay, Chairmen of the White Star Line company." the person identified himself with pride in his voice.  
>"Oh i have heard quite a bit of you, good sir." Arthur smiled. Yes, he has heard many great things of this man. He is the Chairmen of one of the best and most respected company of ocean liners. A company that does their best at providing the best of the best in oceanic transportation. He has heard of some of their newest plans. and hasn't been disappointed. he has seen their newest liner, Olympic. She was a beauty. Large and luxurious.<br>"I could imagine." the man said not even trying to show modesty. "I have been working with your brother, Scott, quite recently." he paused. "Or rather he has been working on one of my latest projects as of late."  
>Arthur looked out the window as he kept speaking with the chairmen. Yes he is more than fully aware of this being the same man his brother has been speaking of lately. It hasn't really been all good things as he hears from the growing media and people who have worked with him, but then again Scott never has anything nice to say about anyone.<br>"Yes, i am quite aware of this Mr. Ismay, and if i do say so myself, i am quite excited as to what your company has come up with." Arthur said, hiding his said emotions. Ismay chuckled slightly at the other side of the line and cleared his throat.  
>"That's just great to hear Mr. Kirkland. Now i presume you should have received the mail had sent to you?" Arthur's attention quickly went back to the envelope he had earlier and he gave it another look. underneath the small flag and the words 'White Star Line'.<br>"Yes i have just gotten it moments before you called."  
>"Good. Have you seen its contents?"<br>"Not yet, i will do so now." Arthur tore through the top of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper with his country and human name scrawled at the top along with other information. The top read "Boarding Pass". Before he had a chance to ask Ismay spoke.  
>"I had done the honors of already getting you a ticket for our newest ship. i found it only right for our very own nation to be the first to sail our large, luxurious,'unsinkable' ship." He said, emphasizing the 'unsinkable' part. Arthur's eyes widened. 'Unsinkable? now that's quite a feat...' he thought to himself. He smiled. He would be the first nation to have such a technological success. An unsinkable ship..and its suppose to be grand! and he would be the first to sail. To witness the power it would hold.<br>"Thank you very much Mr. Ismay. I appreciate it greatly. I look forward to sailing. where will it be sailing to may i ask?" Arthur asked putting down the boarding pass.  
>"Its final destination will be New York, America. but on the way it will have some stops for mail and passengers." Ismay replied. Arthur rolled his eyes slightly. America. Why there of all places? Oh well, he might as well call the git and let him know he'll be visiting soon.<br>"When will it begin its maiden voyage?" Arthur inquired.  
>"Its maiden voyage will be set for March 20th"<br>"Perfect." England said about to end their phone call. "I look forward to sailing our ship Mr. Ismay and i know you will not disappoint. ill be waiting for updates on the ship that you wish to share."  
>"I will be sure to call you periodically on it Mr. Kirkland. Do take care." Ismay said bidding farewell.<br>"Will do." and with that hung up. He sat back in his chair and looked at the boarding pass, with a picture of the liner he will be sailing in time. The twin sister of the grand ship liner, Olympic, and will prove to be grander.  
>"Titanic."<p>

–

**Historical notes:**

**J Bruce Ismay: Chairman of the White Star Line Company. He came up with the idea of the Olympic, Titanic, and Gigantic (later renamed Britannic) He was aboard the ship when it sank but escaped into a lifeboat that Officer Murdoch was loading.**

**Titanic being Olympic's "Twin": Titanic and Olympic were being made in the same Harland and Wolf shipyard in Belfast, Ireland and Titanic's design was very similar to that of her older sister Olympic. SO many referred to them as twins. However Titanic proved to be larger in scale and faster and more luxurious.**

**Titanic sailing March 20th: The Titanic's original sail date was to be March 20th but due to many technical errors, its been pushed to April 10th.**

Please leave a review! I want to know what you think! 


	2. April 10th

**Here it is :) chapter one of my Titanic fic "Unsinkable". Today is the 10****th**** of April. The day Titanic had set sail from Southampton, England. So for this first chapter it will be based on this day. It will be like that for the rest of the fics of this week until the day it sinks/Carpathia saves the survivors. Like I said previously, this fic will be based on accurate information on the Titanic and is no way going by the movie and there will be no yaoi. Human names used. So without further ado, here is chapter 1 :).**

–

**April 10****th****, 1912. Southampton, England. Shipping Dock. 11:15am.**

"Mummy! Mummy! Is that the big boat we going on?" Little Loraine Allison asked as she tugged her mother's new dress. Her nanny, Alice Cleaver, a young woman, came behind holding 11 month old, Trevor Allison. She grabbed Loraine's little hand and pulled it from her mother's dress. She looked down at the 2 year old and gave a gentle smile.

"Yes deary, this is the ship we are going to be on."

Loraine smiled back and took hold of her Nanny's dress now. Little Trevor just looked around in slight confusion as he saw strings of people moving towards the great liner Alice looked to Bessie Allison.

"Mrs. Allison? Where might Mr. Allison be? We should be boarding the ship soon shouldn't we...?" she asked quietly.

Bessie merely smiled and fixed her white, striped dress. It hugged her rather petite figure and gave her a very eloquent look. Fitting for the first class woman she was.

"Do not worry Alice. Hudson shall be here shortly. He is just making sure things will go smoothly for the 8 of us." She said making sure to count their other 3 servants that are currently with her husband. As if on cue, Hudson and the 3 servants appeared from the large crowd. He looked to his watch and then back to his family.

"Well everything seems to go accordingly. I believe it is about time we boarded, don't you?" he said as George Swane, their chauffeur, grabbed their luggage and started heading for the ship. Loraine merely clapped in glee.

"Yaaay!"

–

Arthur strode down the deck of _Titanic_ for what was maybe the 50th time since his arrival. He still found it hard to believe the scale of the ship. It was the largest he has seen.

_And believe you me ive seen quite a few ships in my day. _

He chuckled at the slight thought referencing back to his pirate days. He put his hand on the rail and slid it across it as he continued walking. He looked to the floor boards in awe at how all the individual pieces of wood seemed to fit each other perfectly like a puzzle. It also shined brightly in the rare, England morning, sunlight. He looked out to the deck where throngs of people awaited to board, ensuring they had all they needed. Some that were eager to see the ship had already boarded and are now doing what he himself was doing. Basking in the glory of the new ocean liner. It was absolutely beautiful.

_Now to see how she sails..._

He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to see how this ship operated. He needed to witness the speed, the power that this liner, the invention of the United Kingdom, holds.

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland. This is where you have been." a voice from behind interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around and was greeted with a gentle face that had shown signs of previous stress and lack of sleep. The man before him was Thomas Andrews. Managing director of Harland and Wolff, the man who designed every little bit of this ship and had also worked on _Titanic's_ sister ship _Olympic. _His head was covered with Grey hair, a sign of a bit of age. His brother got on better with this man than he had with J Bruce Ismay. Just as that thought went away, Ismay had appeared almost instantly behind Thomas. He held his hand out for the Grey haired man to shake. Thomas gladly shook it as did Ismay.

"I hope this ship is to your liking thus far, Mr. Kirkland." The Irish man asked. Arthur smiled.

"It has gone beyond my expectations, Mr. Andrews. I can hardly wait to see how she'll do at sea. Which reminds me..." he said looking around momentarily. "Where is the Captain? I have been going up down these decks and I have yet to see the man."

Looking at his watch already looking slightly impatient, Ismay looked up to the area of the bridge.

"He is probably here somewhere on the ship doing last minute inspection. You know how he could be, right Andrews?" Thomas merely nodded his head and also looked to his watch.

"Well I believe we should start heading off to our rooms Mr. Ismay. It will soon be time to come back with the captain for when we set off."

"Yes I believe you are right." Ismay said putting away his pocket watch. He stuck out his hand for Arthur to shake again.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Kirkland. And I am forever grateful you had decided to sail with The White Star Line." He said in his usual proper way.

Thomas shook Arthur's hand as well and they were both on their way to meet with the Captain. Arthur looked back out to where the crowd of people were.

_This maiden voyage will go down in history_ Arthur thought.

–

** April 10****th****, 1912. Southampton, England. Shipping Dock. 12:00pm**

The deck had rapidly been filled with passengers looking out to the land waving and shouting their goodbyes to friends, family, and the land. 1st class passengers waving to family that they would see soon. 2nd class passengers already contemplating another trip in the next 2 years. 3rd class passengers saying goodbye to family they would probably never see again, to friends and acquaintances they met not to long ago, and bidding farewell to their old lives. The majority of them leaving to begin anew in America. Arthur looked out to his land and merely smiled. He'll be back. He will sail Titanic again back to his homeland and get back to work as a nation. But now, this was his vacation time. He rarely ever takes time off, so his prime minister didn't have a problem with him using this voyage to relax. Besides, since White Star Line IS a British liner, it would be in his best interest to thoroughly inspect this ship to ensure it is good enough for travel between Europe and the Americas.

_And I can go to that blood American's face and gloat on the great ship my country has created. _He chuckled darkly. _America may have invented many inventions during the current industrial era, but he hasn't made an unsinkable ship now has he?_

As the ship's engines started up, Arthur started going towards the bridge in hopes of meeting the captain of this marvelous vessel. He walked past many strolling passengers and found the entry way to the bridge towards the bow. He walked in seeing the hard working crew trying to get the ship on course. He went to the crew member at the main wheel.

"Excuse me good sir, where might I find the captain?" Arthur asked.

"Uh sir I don't think you should be here. No passengers allowed." the crew member said giving Arthur a dirty look. Arthur's short temper was about to go off but another crew member, what looked to be an officer, quickly intervened.

"I am so very sorry, sir. He is new so he is not aware of your identity. If you please I would gladly take you to the captain, Mr. Kirkland." The officer said almost nervously.

"well OK then, take me to him." Arthur said calming down. The officer led him passed a series of different types of tech that were necessary for the ship to function until they went near a stairwell that would lead to the boiler rooms. Which should mean that they were probably on E deck. Coming from that stairwell was a tall, white bearded man in a uniform that indicated he was of importance. The officer quickly bowed and began introducing Arthur.

"Sir, this is Arthur Kirkland, as you would probably know. He had wished to see you." He said stepping out of the way for the captain to see him better.

"Thank you, Officer Lowe. Go back to your post now."

"Yes sir." he said and vanished to where all the other crew on deck are. Arthur looked to the captain and give him his best smile and held out his hand.

"Captain Edward John Smith. Its a pleasure to be sailing a ship that you are running." he shook the captain's hand. The captain returned the smile.

"And its quite a honor to have The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland sailing on one of my ships." he let go of his hand. "would any of your brothers happen to be sailing with us Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Scott said he had spent 2 ½ years building this ship so he didn't see any reason to sail it. Though honestly he just doesn't like to sail. And the others are busy with something they deemed more important." Arthur sighed in slight relief that they didn't come. The captain chuckled and looked out to the sky.

"Ah yes I see. Well it s their loss now is it Mr. Kirkland. Well I'm certainly glad you found this voyage rather important in your busy schedule."

Arthur gave a small laugh and looked to where the captain was looking. He took out his pocket watch and quickly looked at the time. Putting it back he looked back at the captain.

"Well it certainly has been a pleasure Mr. Smith. I shall take my leave and let you get back to work. I do hope seeing you again during this voyage."

The captain nodded and watched as Arthur left. He to took his leave to his quarters. Just as they had separated, a loud scream was heard from atop the deck.

"Its going to hit us!"

Arthur quickly ran to where the scream emitted from and saw what was going on.

The _SS. New York _had broken free from its port as the Titanic had passed and it was heading towards them. Passengers from both ships were panicking, the tugboats that lost the _New York_ were rapidly trying to line it back in. Arthur noticed the captain running back to the bridge ordering the crew to stop the engines and avoid collision. Arthur had balled his fists so tight they were white, he didn't know what was going to happen and prayed that all would go well. He shut his eyes for a moment and awaited the worse. Moments passed and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the _New York_ being pulled back to port. The passengers sighing and cheering. The crew of both ships had successfully avoided disaster. Arthur sighed in relief and rubbed his temples.

_That was close.._

Suddenly, in the midst of the crowd talking about the close shave and other things related to what just happened, he heard some passengers talk about how it proved to be a bad omen. He quickly shook it from his mind but quickly thought about it.

_This was Titanic's maiden voyage, her main destination being New York. We had almost just struck another ship named the S.S New York..._

Shaking his head, Arthur decided to go to his suite and set things up. He went inside and followed the signs as to where the elevator would be. He passed many other passengers that were standing around gazing at the beauty of the woodwork with the ship. The young boy standing in front of the elevator quickly opened it allowing Arthur access. He stepped in told the boy he would like to go to A deck. The boy quickly closed the series of doors to the elevator and pulled the lever. The lift shook and then went up to the deck he had requested. He went out and found his way to his suite and sat down on the velvet chair near the huge fireplace with beautiful carvings designed by Thomas Andrews.

Hours seemed to have passed when Arthur made his way back up to the deck. When he got back up the sky had darkened. The sunset seen off into the horizon. His hands touched the rail and he felt a very a faint rumbling from below. So faint he thought he had merely imagined it.

_Yes...this...this is magnificent...this ship...it is the largest, fastest, most luxurious ship of all time. This is the pride and joy of England. This is MY pride and joy. My creation technically speaking.._

He closed his eyes as he felt the ocean air surround him. A gust of wind blowing his bangs out if his face. Engulfing him into an embrace as though the spirit of the ship itself was holding him. Any thoughts he had about the event earlier quickly going away. He was at peace. Nothing can disturb that.

"Ohonhonhonhon look at zat sight, tres bien~"

_except that._

Arthur scowled as he opened his eyes. Just as he was truly relaxing, Francis decided to show up.

_Bloody Hell..._

"Why are you here, frog, and when did you get here." he said still looking out to the sea in hopes of regaining the calm he had experienced before said Frenchmen showed up.

"Why I just boarded Mon Angleterre~ 'ave you forgotten zat one destination waz my 'omeland, ze nation of amour? Of course, I couldn't mizz ze maiden voyage of _Titanesque_~" The Frenchman said with his arms out in a showy fashion.

Arthur finally turned around, giving Francis a death glare. This was going to be a long voyage. He walked past the long haired blonde and decided to get ready for dinner. Once he was ready he went to the direction of the dining room but stopped dead in is tracks. He couldn't help but stand in amazement.

_It really is grand.._

He found himself looking around at the Grand Staircase. A long set of stairs that wrapped around the entrance of the dining area and met as one in front of a large clock with angels at each side of it, as though holding it.

"eet really eez beautifulisn't Arthur~" Arthur jumped at the sound of Francis' voice behind him. He quickly turned around about to hit the Frenchmen when I female voice stopped him.

"This ship is truly beautiful, is it not Roderich?" Arthur turned around noticing Roderich and Elizaveta walking from the other side of the Staircase.

"Vhy it is I must say..." he said still looking around in awe. Elizaveta noticed Arthur and quickly waved to him.

"Arthur, this is a truly marvelous ship you have. I am quite impressed." She said smiling.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her light green dress hugged her curves and fell to the ground gracefully. The lace around her front tying into red little bows. The sleeves cutting off above her elbow allowing a little space of skin between her sleeve and her white gloves. Her long hair was put up into an up-do adorned by a small comb keeping it together with many small clips. Small stud earrings were worn with a lovely necklace to accompany them. Any one who knew Elizaveta long enough would thought it to be weird how she dressed so girly. But ever since the merging of Austria and Hungary, She has been acting more feminine for Roderich. He wore a black suit with a purple tie. His hair combed back, save for the ahoge that still stuck out despite all the combing and gelling he did. He nodded and smiled at the Brit.

"Ja, this is a grand ship. Und you even have a grand piano. The band you have is amazing." Roderich stated still remembering how fine they sounded when they played "_Orpheus"_. Arthur merely nodded and smiled. The first genuine smile since Francis' arrival.

They all started heading to to the dining room where they gave their orders and awaited their meals.

"But come on Fratello! They might have pasta!" a high, italian sounding voice erupted. Everyone looked up to see the italian twins come into the dining area. Feliciano was dragging Lovino to find somewhere to sit.

"Let go of me you damn pasta bastard! I told you I wasn't in the mood to eat anything." Lovino cursed angrily. But Feliciano wasn't listening. Instead he saw the other nations already sitting at a table and ran to them, completely ignoring the stewards trying to attend to passengers.

"Ve~ Arthur! I love this boat! Its nice and big! I almost got lost though~ luckily Lovino helped me find our suite~" The north italian said happily. Lovino on the other hand, not so much. He stood their with a scowl on his face that would rival Arthur's. They decided to sit with the others and spoke about whatever came up.

Elizaveta was in the middle of speaking about some important political affairs she and Roderich were involved in when at the other table they heard a woman talking very loudly. Arthur looked over and saw a slightly overweight woman speak to her fellow passengers in manner that didn't seem appropiate for a first class woman.

"So after he told me to hide our money he left and wouldn't believe what happened after that! What I did was I hid the money in the oven cuz you know I thought it was a pretty good idea! Not. He came home drunk as a pig and lit up a fire!" she began laughing loudly with the others following. "And thats how we lost our first fortune!" the men laughed with her whereas the women merely glared at her. Arthur knew she was American. Theres no doubt about that. The way she spoke and the way she acted was something he saw Alfred and other americans act.

He sighed and turned around continuing his discussion with his fellow nations about foreign affairs. The captain came by the table and smiled to Arthur.

"Why hello again Mr. Kirkland." he said in a gentle voice. Arthur stood up and shook his hand.

"Hello Captain Smith. Let me introduce you to some people you may have heard of." he guided him around the table.

"This here is Northern and Southern Italy. Feliciano and Lovino." they both stood up to shake the captain's hand.

"Hello~ I'm Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino! Its good to meet you~" he said happily shaking the mans hand. Lovino followed suit attempting to smile but it quickly turned back into a scowl. Arthur led him to the next people.

"Here is what you may know as Austria-Hungary. Roderich and Elizaveta." Elizaveta stood up and curtsied and shook his hand. "Its great to meet you Captain. I am the representation of Hungary. Or Elizaveta if you vill." she sat back down while Roderich shook his hand.

"Pleasure. I am Austria. Or Roderich." he said simply and sat back down.

"and now last but..." he scowled "definetly least..France." he said with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"ohonhonhon eet eez with great pleasure Mon Capatain~" he kissed the man's hand. He stumbled a bit taken aback of the act and Arthur quickly forced the frenchmen to let go of him.

"I am terribly sorry Captain but you know how the french can be.." he said grinding his teeth.

The Captain waved it off as though it didn't faze him.

"It was great meeting you all. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your voyage and hopefully we will meet again." with that he left.

The rest of the dinner went on uneventful and without a worry. They all bid farewell's and went to their suites. Arthur looked out to the sea one final time before leaving to bed.

**So thats the end of April10th :) whatd ya think? oh the allison family was a first class family. Loraine Allison and her parents perished in the disaster whereas her brother and nanny survived. **

**Thomas Andrews, as stated, was managing directing of harland and wolff and the man that designed the Titanic. He was onboard part of the "garantee team" to make sure went accordingly. **

**Captain Edward John Smith was the captain and it was to be his final voyage before retiring, **

**the near collision with the S.S new york happened when titanic was leaving port. The suction of its passing caused it to break free of its linings and head towards the ship. Many thought of it to be a bad omen.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think! **


	3. April 11th

**Oki I know this is a bit late but this chapter was hard to write and I have limited internet access. I will be bringing in a few more nations, since ya know, Titanic had a very mixed amount of passengers from around the world. And also I forgot to mention last chapter, I will also write small tidbits in each chapter about actual passengers. (oh and just so you know I kinda feel a bit...i dunno how to say it but ive seen other APH Titanic fics doing the same thing im doing here so I kinda feel...played out? Idk but I saw how much more better those were so I felt AHH BLEH DX so if you could please review so I know im not wasting my time) Now on to the story~**

–

** April 11th. 1912. Queenstown, Ireland. **

He woke up to a loud sound that sounded like a horn. He got up and quickly put on his jacket and fixed his tie. Attempting to fix his hair, Arthur left his suite and went up to the deck to see what was going on. What he saw was another string of people at the deck, mainly the steerage one, waving and shouting to what seems like land. Arthur checked his watch and saw the time. He had forgotten they had one last stop before going to New York. They were in Queenstown, Ireland. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out when he felt something hit his back.

"'ello there brotha!" a loud accented voice shouted. He turned around and saw his brother, Scott.

"Scott. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he was pulled into a hug.

"Well at first I didn't want to go on but then I thought 'oy, I put my blood and sweat into building this 'ere monster. Might as well sail it me self'' so here I am." he said laughing.

"What ticket did you get?" Arthur said rubbing his shoulder.

"First Class of course!" he said signaling to his nice suit.

"Good...i guess..." Arthur shrugged. He was about to say something else when he heard the 3 most frightening things put together. He spinned around and feared the worst.

"KESESESESESE THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED."

_No..._

"Fusosososo~ this is going to be great mi amigos!"

_Please no..._

"Ohonhonhonhon~ le bad friends trio has united~ ohonhonhon~"

_God bloody hell NO!_

He groaned and smacked his face.

_Why in Gods name would those 3 show up on what was suppose to be the greatest voyage in history? Francis was bad enough but Gilbert and Antonio to?_

Arthur groaned in frustration and turned away, heading back to his cabin. It was to early to deal with this madness. On his way back to his cabin, he bumped in to Elizaveta. He quickly stepped back and tried apologizing.

"Oh Elizaveta, I am terribly sorry!" he said giving a bow. She waved it off nervously. Odd, she never looks nervous.

"Its quite fine Arthur. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention.." she said looking around.

_Why is she so..._

_oh._

_right._

Sighing he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. He is up on deck with the other 2 idiots." she looked up to him and tried a smile. She squeezed his hand and quickly ran the other direction in hopes of finding Roderich.Shaking his head Arthur continued to his own cabin. He was going to sleep in for a bit today.

–

"Roderich!" the man turned to see his wife panting, her heels having broke during her trek to find him.

"Elizaveta! Vhats wrong?" he asked quickly grabbing her shoulders. She caught her breath and sighed.

"N-nothing I...i just couldnt find you so I got vorried..." she lied.

"Oh Elizaveta..." he said pulling her into an embrace. "You musn't worry about such a thing. I mean, where on earth would I be?" he cupped her face.

"Yes yes I know..." she tried a laugh.

"Kesesesese lets find something fun to do!"

Elizaveta's eyes widened at the realization of the sound and she grasped Roderich's hand and started pulling him into a different direction, in hopes of avoiding meeting with the albino, ex nation.

"Elizaveta! vhat is the meaning of this?" he asked as the slightly more masculine nation pulled him away from their suite. But instead of answering she seemed more determined to go to wherever it is she was going. After what seemed like an hour, which was only probably 10 minutes, she let go of his hand and leaned back against the wall and attempted to catch her breath. Where were they now? She didn't know, all she knew was that they were, hopefully, far away enough from Gilbert. Closing her eyes, she tried composing herself.

"Elizaveta..." The voice opposite of her said warningly.

She opened her eyes and saw Roderich fixing his glasses and then placing it back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Y-Yes, Roderich..?" she said keeping calm in her voice.

He simply stared at her and crossed his arms, obviously not impressed with her behavior. She awkwardly looked down at her feet and rubbed her head. Guess she better give an excuse.

–

"I say, stewardress! I aquire immidiate service!"

Taking a breath, Violet Jessop turned back around and put a plastic smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am? What is it I can do for you?" she asked kindly.

"Its about damn time. I have been in need for more tea, I am simply parched!" the elderly woman shoved the cup in her face making the poor girl stumble back slightly. She quickly grabbed the cup and hurried off to receive the woman's tea.

"Honestly, I have seen better service on the Maurtania." she heard the woman say to her companion.

"You would think that on the world famous _Titanic_ they would at the least have decent help." she continued. Violet rolled her eyes muttered something under her breath. Turning back around she gave the woman her tea.

"I am so very sorry for taking only a moment to get your tea, ma'am." she said the last bit with venom dripping in every syllable. The woman merely took the tea and began sipping it.

"i would hope you are sorry." the woman said completely ignoring her presence entirely.

Violet simply left the woman to attend to other first class passengers that would probobly be a little less, pompous, for the lack of a better word. If she was lucky.

–

Striding onto the deck, mail in hand, Arthur found a steward and went up to him.

"Ah, my good man, would please do me the favor of taking this to the Marconi room and have them send out this letter for me?" He asked handing him the letter.

"Yes sir, but you are aware we have a room for putting your messeges in...?" The steward asked cautiously.

"Yes I am well aware but I honestly feel more comfortable with having someone take it alone and not with a group of other ones awaiting to be sent out." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Very good ,sir." the steward said simple not wishing to further question his request. Content with his accomplished task, Arthur began heading back to his quarters to get ready for dinner.

_ Dear Alfred, I am sure you remember that phone call I had made to you about a month ago about me going over to your country. I am currently boarded on the Titanic on the way to New York. Certain_ly you have heard the beauty this ship is and how grand it is. It is probably the grandest, l_argest liner ever to have existed. Anyway, I should be arriving about next week. So do expect my arrival._

_ From,_

_ Arthur Kirkland._

–

**aaaugh im sorry for the shortness of this and the crappiness but like I said, writing about the 2nd day was difficult for me :( idk why though. Oh I added PruHunAus because I just love the love triangle~**

**Violet Jessop was a first class stewardress who not only served and survived on Titanic, but also on her sister ship Britannic as a nurse. She wrote a memoir and in it she had stated how she had to deal with snobby rich people with ridiculous commands. (its first class whatdya think?)**

**in queenstown, ireland. The majority of passengers boarding there were third class passengers. Or steerage **if you will.** Agsin sorry for the late update!**

**Please review! it would certainly make me happy!**


	4. April 12th

**LATE LATE LATE THIS IS SOOOOOOOO LATE DX. Ima try to update this twice to make up for missing dates. For sure when April 14th comes around ill update this on time (despite the fact I have work that day XC) it will be an extra long chapter since I know exactly what I want done for it and there will be a ton of action and drama and...hell its the damn sinking what do ya expect? **

**Inukai44: Yes I know about Eva Hart :) I had actually done quite a bit of research on her a few years ago. She will be included in the April 14th chapter.**

**LucyMoon1992: OH MY GOD YOU REVIEWED O.O I simply love your work! So you saying you liked it really makes me happy! and Titanic has been a huge part of my life! I saw it when I was 3 (when it first came out on VHS) and 6 years ago I began researching the actual ship! Lol so I hope I don't disappoint ;P**

**Now on to the story~**

–

** April 12th, 1912.**

The early morning chill of the Atlantic Ocean wasn't enough to deter Arthur from strolling the deck hes grown to love oh so much. Rather, it made him more determined to stay up and continue to take in the sea air. He asked a passing steward for a blanket and a cup of hot tea. Finding an empty deck chair, he sat down relaxing with his tea. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.

_I can get used to this..._

he opened his eyes again and smiled, taking a sip of his tea.

_Yep, I'm used to it._

He lied back and closed his eyes again, the warmth of the cup in his hands helping soothe his mind. Everything was quiet, save for the small chatter from other passengers and the sound of the ocean moving underneath them. He had his own personal deck but oddly enough, he enjoyed being on the deck everyone else used. He didn't like being around other people. If anything he hated it. However, here he didn't mind it as much.

_Guess that's the effect this ship could have on people._ He thought.

Yes, everything was at peace.

"Oh angleterre~ Bonjour!"

_Damn..._

The Frenchmen bounced towards the Brit with Antonio and Gilbert following. His normally wavy hair having been put into a ponytail for the sake of looking somewhat proper. As he sat next to Arthur, he blew a kiss to a few young ladies going on a walk. They looked and giggled while continuing to go by. Arthur simply groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why is it every time he got to relax in peace, these 3 always managed to ruin it? Its a curse he had to deal with for hundreds of years.

"Oh Arthur, zis ship eez absolutely...oh I am speechless! Its rather odd zince you yourself are zo..." he thought of a word that might describe is life-long rival

"Hmm I am afraid zere eez no proper word to describe your crabbiness and bland lifestyle and-"

"yes yes I get it you bloody frog!" he cut off the taller blonde.

"Oh Angleterre~ you 'ave wounded my heart!" he fained pain.

As the two continued to argue, Antonio and Gilbert were busy looking out at the sea, bored out of there minds. Well Gilbert was anyway.

"Hey we need to do something fun! This is so not awesome. Like seriously." the red eyed man complained. Antonio smiled.

"It isn't that bad you know, Gil. Its the _Titanic_, The Floating Palace! The Millionaire's Special!" he paused thinking of another name its been referred as.

"The Ship of Dreams!" he said throwing his arms in the air for effect. Gilbert just stared at him with a bored expression.

Before he can come up with a smart remark, something green caught his eye. He quickly turned to his left and saw the one person that might make this voyage less boring.

"Elizaveta..." he whispered.

"What was that amigo?" Antonio looked to him curiously.

"I'll be right back..." he said and sped off"

Antonio blinked for a moment wondering what just happened. He shrugged and looked back to where Francis is. The Frenchmen was sprawled on the ground from a punch he had just received from the smaller nation. He blinked again and simply went to help his friend.

"i swear I have every right mind to have the Man At Arms come and have you arrested for the rest of the voyage!" the Brit yelled turning red. He turned to gather his blanket as the Spaniard pulled his friend from what could become a dangerous situation. As Arthur was about to leave to the restaurant, a steward came up to him.

"Ah excuse me, Mr. Kirkland?"

"yes?"

"you have a telegram sir." the steward said handing him the paper.

"Ah yes thank you." he looked to the piece of paper and read.

** Dear, Arthur. Yea I remember you telling me something about that. And its totally cool! Hey! If you want you could totally stay at my house, dude! I've got a house in New York that's not to far from where the ship will land! Oh and I heard that the ship is HUUGE! But soon no one is gonna use ships! Cuz my country will make airplanes! We've already got a few functioning ones! Soon everyone will fly to wherever! Well anyway! See ya when ya get here!**

** From, Alfred F Jones.**

Grumbling about the American's comment, he folded the message and placed into the inner pocket of his jacket. He looked to his watch and saw that it was only 11:00. with his morning basically ruined and only an hour to lunch, he decided to further explore the ship outside of just first-class accessible areas. He started to the bridge in search of a certain someone that would allow him permission to roam around. On his way there he found just the man he was looking for.

"Oh Mr. Andrews, just the man I was looking for!" He said barely hiding his excitement. Has he ever been this excited for something? Oh well.

"Why hello Mr. Kirkland. How have you been?" the grey haired man asked giving the Brit a tired smile.

"I have been great thank you. So I have been wondering, if its ok with you Mr. Andrews...i would like to further...explore this ship. I have been in the first-class sections since we boarded and..forgive me but I am really curious about the rest of the ship." Arthur said shyly.

"You see, I have always been around war ships of all kinds. And ocean liners have never truly caught my interests until White Star came around. However I was never able to thoroughly enjoy those voyages nor did I have the desire to but this ship..." he paused looking around him, examining the beauty of the ship yet again.

"This one is different...and I truly want to know as much about it as you do, Mr. Andrews.." He said finally.

Thomas was silent for a moment considering what the nation just told him. After a moment he smiled.

"Of course you can Mr. Kirkland. If anything I would be more than happy to give you a thorough tour. What kind of man would I be to keep a nation from observing the world's largest ship?" he chuckled.

Arthur smiled probably the widest smile he has in years.

–

"Elizaveta!"

The brown haired woman turned to see who had called her name, only to meet with piercing red eyes. She stumbled back slightly and gasped. She needed to run, she needed to get away from the ex-nation. Before she could make a move he took a step closer so that they were an inch away from each others face.

"Elizaveta..." he said again quietly

"Gilbert...vhat are you doing here?" she asked not knowing what else to do. He had her cornered, and the longer he stayed there the less she wanted him to leave.

"Just here spreading mein awesome, ya know." he said, smirking. His expression quickly turned into that of a more serious one.

"I think the better question is...why are you here..?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She tried stepping back to create some space between them, lest she get sucked into his gaze. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"I am here on a small vacation..." she said slowly freeing herself from Gilbert's grasp.

"With Roderich..." she added. The blank look on Gilbert's face told her he didn't understand.

"You know...Austria...? My husband...?" she said getting a little annoyed.

Still nothing. She sighed, trying to keep herself from punching the albino.

"Remember when you invaded Silesia...that was his vital land..." twitching at the memory of the war.

The silver haired man let out a laugh and put his hand on her head and smirked.

"Of course I know, Roderich. I'm just messin with ya Eliza." he said letting out a chuckle.

"what I can't wrap my head around though is..." he gestured to her long, slightly frilly green dress.

"Why you insist on vearing such...feminine...clothes still." OK she was about 2 seconds away from kicking him and just walking away. But decided to try to be civil.

"Vell I'm sorry, Prussia, but I am sort of a v_omen _you know. Its only right I vear what's _proper_."

"Proper? Eliza, ive known you since ve vere children! It isn't like you."

She looked to the wall behind him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I bet its because of Austria that your all dolled up, right? Since your married to such an aristocrat hes probably makin' you look the part of a woman of vealth, huh."

Growling she pushed him out of the way and began walking away. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Leave me alone, Prussia." she said menacingly.

This caught Gilbert off guard. She only ever called him his nation name when she was pissed off with him. He let go of her and watched her walk away. Before going up the stairs; she stopped to look back to him.

"And who's to say I 'doll up' because of Roderich?" she said quietly. Then continued to walk. The nerve he has! What did she ever see in him anyway?

_Maybe I was right for marrying Roderich after all..._

She paused in step and shook her head.

_Of course I'm right for marrying him! Yes it was a political situation originally but I loved him before then and he loved me.._

Yes so she wasn't wrong in anything. Gilbert is just messing with her head and she shouldn't pay any mind to it. Yup she will just ignore the albino's existence all together for the rest of the voyage and probably the rest of her life.

_If only I have the strength to..._

–

"oi, Phillips!" the younger Marconi operator called as he entered the little room.

"What is it, Bride?" the older operator asked keeping his focus on the machinery.

"I brought you some scones, just so you don't starve working on that bloody thing." he said placing the plate next to the busy man, whilst he went onto his bunk.

"I won't starve you wanker. I am just doing my job."

"yea well your always doin your job, to much quite frankly. Your going to end up working yourself to an early grave." he laughed.

"I don't ALWAYS just do my job. Its just all these damn passengers feel the constant need to message those they'll see in a week! Its bloody ridiculous!" Phillips said, putting away a finished telegram.

"you should be used to this by now huh, Jack?" Bride teased.

"yea yea yea." he got up and took off the headset.

"your shift." he said eating the scone.

–

"Here Mr. Kirkland, is the boiler rooms." Thomas Andrews told the inquisitive Brit.

"Now I don't recommend being here for to long since as you can probably tell, its really hot. But here is what fuels the ship and keeps her moving."

Arthur looked around, it wasn't all to different from the boiler rooms of the war ships he's had. They both had muscular men covered in black soot and sweat, shoveling coal into the furnaces. The only difference was that their were more here, given its size.

As they went back up to the deck, Arthur came to an odd realization.

"Mr. Andrews?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Kirkland?" the grey haired man stopped in mid-step. So far the nation had asked detailed questions on what he saw and Thomas has been more than happy to share such details.

"I have actually been counting the lifeboats, and I remembered the amount of people we have aboard and, I'm afraid I must mention, there doesn't seem to be enough for everyone on board" he said hoping he wouldn't offend the man that has been nothing but kind to him.

It didn't seem likely for he simply chuckled.

"For about half maybe. I had actually wanted to put more honestly but it was concluded by some, that the deck would look to cluttered." he said almost nervously.

"No need to worry though, Mr. Kirkland. I have built ye a good ship. Strong and true. She is virtually unsinkable. We won' even need these lifeboats." he said using his cane to hit one.

Arthur simply smiled and continued to follow the managing director.

_Yea...unsinkable._

**FFFFFFFFF- HAHHAHAAAAAA...FINALLY DONE. ITS NOW 1:31 HERE IN THE GOOD OL' US OF A AND I AM TIRED. I'm uploading this tomorrow (the 14th) along with the chapter of the 13th. Then sometime at night (within the time frame of Titanic's sinking) I'll upload the April 14th/15th chapter. Like I said, its gonna be extra long and speshiful with a huge mixture of stories between actual people and nations. I just realized I haven't mentioned the Italy brothers again yet so...ill probably give them a bit of a spotlight next chapter. (its really hard to write Spain and Romano in the same fic without making it SPAMANO BC) **

**Titanic was given many different nicknames by the media before her voyage. My personal favorite is "The Floating Palace." though her most popular name is "The Ship of Dreams."**

**Also I wanted to make England ask for a tour of the ship just so I could have an excuse for him to say something about the lifeboats (someones gotta point it out!)**

**The 2 men speaking were Marconi Operators Harold Bride and Jack Phillips. Jack was a senior I believe in working on the machinery and Harold was younger than Jack. These guys are kinda my heroes~ But Marconi machines were used to send telegrams so many first-class passengers always had messages to send so these 2 guys are always busy :P**

**Now with the whole...love triangle thing...i made it so that Hungary is with Austria (since in this time period Austria-Hungary was one country still) however she still harbors feelings for Prussia. But Prussia is Prussia so he could be a bit of a...Jerk? Idk (I love you still! 3)**

**so yea please review~ and thank you for reading **


	5. April 13th

**Alright so this is the April 13th one, I know I really failed at keeping schedule but I have lack of internet ;A; and also I was busy because me and my friends went to the convention center to get our tickets for ACEN (Anime Central) then went to Hobby Lobby to get hearts for our cosplays (we're doin a sailor scouts cosplay group) so I really didn't have time to type this up o.o; FOR SURE TONIGHT THE APRIL 14TH ONE WILL BE UPLOADED! **

–

"Fratello! I think this is it! come quickly!" the northern Italian brother exclaimed pointing at the door to the cabin hes found.

The older of the 2 walked towards it with a scowl on his face.

"Dammit Feliciano! I told you I didn't want to find the cabin of that damn pervert! We don't have any business with him!" he snapped crossing his arms.

"Oh but Lovino~ Its Big Brother Francis~ we must say hi!" he said happily.

He knocked on the door and waited, a bubbly smile on his face. While his brother simply glared. When the door opened, instead of it being the blonde nation they were expecting, they were met with green eyes and brown locks.

"Antonio?" Lovino sputtered.

Said man smiled and pulled both Italians into a hug.

"Let go of me, Tomato bastard!" Lovino cursed.

"Big Brother Antonio! What are you doing here?" Feliciano giggled.

The Spanish man let go of them and led them into his friends suite.

"Well you see...yesterday, Francis and Arthur got into a fight and well..." he pointed his friend who was on the bed, nursing the large bump on his head. He was a mess. Dried blood had crusted over by his nostril and his lips were busted.

"Wow big brother Francis..he sure did a number on you." the youngest brother said in awe.

"hmm I suppose 'e 'as..." laughed the Frenchman.

"But if you want to 'elp me then maybe you could sleep with me tonight~" He was cut off with another punch in the face but by the older brother this time.

"Damn perverted bastard!" He yelled

"Lovi! Don't be so rough! hes already hurt!" cried Antonio pulling the Italian away from his hurt friend.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

In the midst of the chaos, Feliciano noticed someone sulking in the corner. A certain albino.

"Whats wrong with him?" Lovino asked also noticing the upset, silver haired.

"I really don't know...he just came in last night like that..." Antonio sighed.

"Maybe somezing 'appened with Elizaveta?" Francis suggested.

"who knows?"

–

She entered the room, examining every part looking for a certain someone. And just as she expected, she found him sitting closest to where the band was playing in the "A la Carte" Restaurant, which is adjacent to the "Cafe Parisien". She sat down in an empty seat next to him and smiled. He stopped listening to the band for a moment and faced her.

"Ah, Hello Elizaveta." he gave her one of his dashing smiles.

"Roderich..." she began. "I was hoping ve could spend some time together today...ve really haven't since ve boarded.." she admitted shyly.

As much as she loved the man, they never really spent time together. She was really hoping this voyage would allow them time to spend together but if anything it seemed to make it worse.

_All thanks to that damn Gilbert.. _she thought angrily.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his, looking into her eyes.

"Of course ve can, Elizaveta...vhat vould you like to do...?" he asked her.

"I don't really know..." she blushed in embarrassment.

Here she is suggesting they spend time together and yet she didn't know what to do. Luckily, he simply smiled.

"How about ve go for a stroll on the deck? Then we can come back to have lunch and then we could do a little exploring...?" he suppressed a chuckle.

She simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds great, Roderich." At least they'll finally get together. Which means Gilbert can't possibly bother them.

–

All Arthur could see was black. He had his eyes shut for fear of having the stinging salt water burn his eyes. The water around him was engulfing him, for a moment he forgot he knew how to swim. He was down under for a moment until he felt a pull at his chest, indicating he needed air. His eyes shot open and the burning sensation hit his eyes and lungs as he took in a large mouthful. He quickly went for the surface and breathed in as much oxygen as he could. His eyes still burned so he couldn't very well see. Hands began searching in desperation for something to hold onto while he recuperated, but found nothing but more water. He began thrashing wildly in a blind panic until he felt another person's hands grab his and pull him to where he felt something to grasp on. He blinked his eyes rapidly, slowly stopping the burning and the blindness.

"Are you OK, Arthur?" That sounded like his brother.

"Oi! You can hear, right?" he spoke again.

"Yes yes I can hear, you bloody wanker." he said regaining his sight completely.

"Aye, that's good. Thought you had died out on me." he laughed

"You would like that wouldn't you?" The Brit scowled as he pulled himself out of the water.

He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face. He looked out back to the pool and sighed.

"Can't believe I nearly drowned in a bloody pool." he groaned.

"Ah it happens to the best of us, you know." Scott slapped him on the back.

"I guess so.." he shrugged.

"At least we ain't gotta worry about sinking." he laughed again.

"Cuz then you would have to worry about forgetting to swim!" he said grinning.

"Oh sod off." Arthur stood up.

"Hey lets go to the Turkish baths and warm up." Scott suggested.

Arthur nodded and they went on their way to the steamed room. He sighed in relief when the cold he felt coming out of the pool went away and welcomed the heat. The pool was heated but outside of it was freezing. He was feeling relaxed, but hes learned his lesson in the past and didn't get his hopes up. His eyes stayed glued to the door, half-expecting for Francis and the other 2 idiots to barge in and ruin things again. After a moment or of staring at it he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that nothing happened. But felt glad that he could relax in peace without the interruption of the dumb, dumber and dumbest trio.

"You know there's talk of us arriving to New York earlier than planned." Scott started.

"How so?"

"Well I heard a passenger telling their friend that J Bruce Ismay was going to speak to the captain tomorrow about speeding up the ship to full speed." he said matter-of-factually.

"That's just silly." Arthur said disapprovingly.

"He is more than aware that in this time of year there is danger in the sea." Arthur said trying to be calm.

"Well Ismay believes it shouldn't matter since this is an unsinkable ship." he replied.

"Well you got me there.." Arthur admitted. Therefore ending the conversation.

–

"Hey there sonny boy." Margaret beckoned a young steward.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked ignoring her informal way of speaking.

"Can ya do me the favor of getting me some tea? And put some sugar in it will ya please?" she asked smiling.

"Right away ma'am." and so he left to retrieve the tea.

"Ah what a nice kid." the American women said after he left.

The women around her stared at her slightly appalled.

"Um, Margaret..."

"Call me Molly." she quickly said.

"Molly..." she started again.

"...would you mind telling us why you are on your way to America?" a woman asked trying to make conversation.

"Well ya see, I just got done vacationing around ya know. Like I was actually just in Egypt, and I got this really grand souvenir." She said remembering her trip fondly.

"So I am just ready to get back home is all."

"I see.." an older woman said looking unimpressed.

"We are on our way there for...business. I can't imagine going there for anything more than that..." she said attempting to offend the American.

"ah well to each his own, right?" she laughed.

"or _her _own in this case, Thank you sonny." she said retrieving her tea and taking a sip.

Gilbert had somehow been convinced to stop moping around in Francis' suite and to go out for a bit.

_So not awesome guys..._ he thought

He walked around for a bit trying to find something that'll make him less...not feeling awesome...ish. Or whatever. He thought that maybe looking out to the sea would help a bit and went to the rail. Watching birds flying into the direction they just left from.

"I wish Gilbird was here..." he said quietly.

"that would make things a little more awesome. Kesesese" he smirked.

He started thinking all the chaos he could cause with his bird companion if he were with him here on the ship. A sound of giggling interrupted his thoughts and he looked to see what it was. But immediately regretted it. He saw the woman that was the cause of his misery with the man he wanted to punch in the face. Roderich was whispering something in her ear and she kept giggling like a little girl. He held her waist tightly and kissed her hand.

_Stupid aristocratic gentlemen..._He thought angrily.

He suddenly wanted a drink. So he went back in to go to the ship's bar in hopes of finding his solution in a bottle.

–

**OK so now that's finally done and im caught up! now I will work on the 14th one all day and upload it tonight w **

**There was a pool on Titanic. It was heated but it was still salt water :P and there was also Turkish Baths which is basically like a spa I think..**

**The 'Unsinkable' Margaret Brown. I had actually mentioned her in chapter 2 or 3 (I can't remember lol) she is my favorite passenger on Titanic 3 she was nicknamed Unsinkable when she was in a lifeboat the person in charge, Quart master Hitchens, he refused to go back and help save some passengers and actually threatened to throw her overboard! But she stood her ground and threatened to do worse. She had also survived a few other disaster-like situations.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading thus far~**

**Please review! **


	6. April 14th

**Oki so here we are. April 14th. You all know what happens here. So I wrote a bit of a special one for this date and I hope you enjoy it~**

**Warning: Death and language and a very minor hint at sexual activity (France)**

–

** Sunday April 14th, 1912.**

Walking down to where the Sunday morning service was being held, Arthur straightened his tie and attempted to smooth down his hair. The steward in front of the door handed him a small booklet of hymns and gave him a warm smile. Arthur graciously returned the smile and entered the room. He looked around trying to find a place to sit. On one side of the room he noticed all of the celebrity passengers the other side important ship officials. But what caught his attention was in the middle in the 3rd row, all of the nations that boarded were together. Roderich and Elizaveta were next to each other, next to them was Feliciano and Lovino, after was Antonio, Francis and Gilbert. Then finally his brother, Scott. Scott waved his hand indicating for him to sit next to him. Arthur quickly made his way to his brother and sat down. He took notice that it was Captain Smith that was leading the days service. The Captain held the bible in hand and began reading a passage from Corinthians. He spoke of the pain one has been through over and over. The deeds he had done unto others and how it all came back against him. But how in the end it was God who would always be there to pick him up and rebuild him to be stronger. They would all sing a few hymns before he continued to preach. And at last when he was done, he indicated for everyone to stand up for one last final hymn "Eternal Father, Strong to Save". They all stood and sang the lyrics, some in true passion, others that were faking, and some weren't even paying attention as they sang the words printed in front of them. All ending it with-

"For those in peril on the sea..."

Arthur and Scott walked out and began heading for the restaurant to eat breakfast. As did the other nations, it was then without saying anything that they all decided to sit together. Elizaveta sat as far from Gilbert as she could whereas Arthur tried to sit as far from Francis as far as he could. They all ordered their decided meals and made small chatter on the service they just left. Feliciano began pestering his brother about something he saw in his dream that scared him awake, whilst Francis and Antonio were bugging Gilbert about not talking much. In the midst of this, Arthur took notice of the table across from them. Ismay was speaking to the captain.

–

When Ismay approached him, he knew the chairmen wanted something. He asked him to sit with him for a talk in the restaurant after service. When he did so, Ismay went straight to the point.

"So tell me E.J, what would you think of us arriving on Tuesday?" he asked excitedly.

"What do you mean Mr. Ismay?"

"What do I mean? I mean, we should go to full speed. Give the media something to write about. Retire with a bang, ay E.J?" he said with huge grin. Making his mustache look almost straight.

"I don't really see much of a need for it Mr. Ismay. We are making excellent timing." he stated.

"Yes but I say we surprise the passengers and everyone else by arriving earlier. The news is so boring lately you know? We need to give people something to read. Give them a thrill." Ismay tried persuading.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ismay but...I don't want to push her engines just yet..." he tried reasoning.

With a disapproving look on his face he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands.

"Well I am just a passenger and you are the captain. So I suppose its all your decision isn't Captain Smith.." he said, disappointment prominent in his voice.

He stood up and walked out of the restaurant, making the captain feel horrible.

–

Breakfast was over and everyone was out. Many decided to stay in where it was warm, whereas a few more adventurous ones stayed out on deck. Scott was with Thomas Andrews going over a few minor problems they found and discussed how to fix it. Arthur, Elizaveta, Roderich and Feliciano were talking to the captain. Lovino had decided to stay in and have a Sunday siesta.

"So this vill be your last voyage Captain?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yes, my dear. I will miss it greatly but I have grown old. And the sea has proven to be a formidable foe as much as its been a companion. I am sure you know how it is Mr. Kirkland." he looked to Arthur.

"Ah yes, the sea is quite a mystery." he said smiling. The captain nodded and looked to the rest of the nations.

"So it will be my time to retire." he said happily.

Jack Phillips tapped the captain on the shoulder and handed him a telegram

"This is a message from a nearby ship. Iceberg warning sir." he said nervously.

"Thank you Phillips." the captain said putting it in his pocket. He noticed the look of concern on the nation's face.

"Oh not to worry, quite normal around this time of year. That reminds me, we're speeding up. 24 knots." he smiled.

They all began talking when Elizaveta saw a certain albino in the corner. She looked back at Roderich and back again.

"Please excuse me, dear." she said putting a hand on Roderich's shoulder and started walking to where the red-eyed man was.

"Eliza..." he started.

"vhat do you vant, Gilbert?" she asked impatiently.

"I vant to know vhy your trying to avoid me, Eliza.." he said sounding hurt.

She willed herself not to hug the man.

"Because Gilbert, I am with Roderich, my _husband._" She emphasized.

"Oh so hes your husband, big vhoop. That doesn't mean you can just forget I ever existed in your damn life." he snapped.

"But you make things so difficult for us, Gil." she said almost letting her pain show.

"How?" he stepped closer.

She took a few stuttering breaths.

"You always provoke him, and provoking him provokes me. Like the whole thing with Silesia-"

"Stop bring up the damn Austrian Succession. It vas years ago and you kicked my arse in the end." he interrupted.

"And you never gave it back.." she finished.

"Is there any other reason vhy you suddenly hate me?" he asked.

_I don't hate you, that's the problem..._

"You...you always get in the vay...and try to ruin things for us..." she added.

"Since vhen?"

"like on this voyage me a Roderich vere suppose to spend time together, but you keep showing up and messing vith my fucking head and making me question myself and..." she accidentally let a tear fall. She covered her face with her gloved hands.

"Gott...our marriage is already failing enough as it is and you aren't helping matters...I love him Gilbert but I also..." she stopped herself from saying something she knew she would regret.

Gilbert had a hint as to what she was going to say, and he sighed. He always knew she had feelings for him. This only confirmed it, and despite her tears, he was happy. Pulling her hands away from her face, he cupped her cheek.

"Eliza.." he whispered.

She had shut her eyes tightly.

"Eliza." he said again louder.

Still she kept them shut.

"Elizaveta..." he said slightly more aggressive.

She opened her eyes a little, tears falling down as she did so. Her cheeks burned with a red shade from her anger and embarrassment. But she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He closed the gap between them and captured her unexpected lips. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to try and push him off. But her inner desire stopped her and allowed her to embrace him and kiss him back like she truly wanted to. He pulled her closer and ran his finders through her long hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be muchcloser to him_._ Just as she had opened her mouth to allow him more access, she heard her name being called.

"Elizaveta? are you alright?" he called out.

_Shit_ was their thoughts.

She quickly fixed her hair and clothes to disguise anything that may seem suspicious while Gilbert quickly ran the other way to avoid being seen by the Austrian. Elizaveta sighed and went to where her husband was.

_Right...husband...Gott I'm such a...such a..._

Her thoughts got interrupted by her husband grabbing her hand.

"Are you alright, Elizaveta? Your all red." he pointed out.

She gasped slightly but quickly tried recovering.

"Um..i am just...hot is all..." she stuttered.

"Hot? Its 30 degrees outside." Roderich said confused.

She looked down not sure what to say or do.

_I kissed Gilbert..._

Guilt began to settle into her stomach and she immediately felt the urge to vomit. Before Roderich could help her she ran to the rail and released the contents of her stomach into the ocean below. Roderich ran to his sick wife and rubbed her back murmuring soothing words to comfort her. When in reality, it just made her feel worse.

–

"Ah bloody hell!"

"whats up mate?" Bride asked his co-worker.

"The damn machine just bloody broke!" Phillips shouted.

He examined the delicate machine, trying to figure out what went wrong with it.

"Your kidding, right?" Bride asked desperately.

"I wish I was..." he grumbled.

"This is going to take fucking forever to fix!" he yelled.

A knock at their door and more messages sent him off. He slammed the piles on the desk and smacked his head so hard, it left a mark.

–

Evening settled in and passengers were mingling and getting ready for dinner. Roderich decided to stay in with Elizaveta to ensure she was well.

"Roderich dear...you can go to dinner, ill be fine honestly..." she mumbled.

He looked at her for a moment with concern. But leaned down to kiss her.

"if you need anything, have steward come for me, I'll be here quickly..." then left.

Arthur was invited to sit at the captain's table as a honorary guest.

_Guess that's the perk of being a nation. _he smirked

Gilbert skipped out on dinner claiming it "Wasn't awesome enough" for his presence and Francis had found a pretty girl after the service, so Antonio was going to dinner with the Italian brothers. Scott decided to eat with them since his brother was currently being treated as a king by the officials. Everyone was minding their own business and enjoying life. Outside however, a few feet in the air stood 2 lookouts.

"God its bloody cold outside...Hey I can smell ice you know...when its near." Frederick Fleet stated proudly.

"Oh bullocks..." Lee groaned. It was freaking cold out.

"Well I can alright!" he defended himself.

"So when I made the pasta~" Feliciano began explaining his adventures of making pasta again. So Lovino simply ignored him while the Spaniard listened intently. His curl began to twitch a bit and a feel of unease overwhelmed him. He looked at his brother and saw the same look on his face. What was going on?

Arthur was happily chatting with everyone at the table, thoroughly intrigued with the captain's tales of his time at sea. He was going to contribute when he felt a presence with them. Suddenly a voice echoed through his mind

"Beware..." a faint, feminine voice warned.

"Danger lurks in the deep...Beware" it continued.

Arthur felt the blood leave his face and he suddenly felt ill. What was that all about? Beware of what?

_Sometimes I envy those who can't see...or hear..._

There was a knock at the door. Elizaveta groaned.

"Who is it?" she mumbled

"...Its Gilbert..."

Her eyes widened and she felt like vomiting again.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Eliza...please..." he sounded desperate.

Against her better judgment she went to the door and opened it. Almost immediately she was pulled into a tight embrace. She couldn't find the strength to fight so she just let him hold her. He shut the door behind him and kissed her passionately. She felt herself giving into the part of her that loved this man and wanted to be with him, while the part of her that loved and would do anything for Roderich was put on the back burner. She opened her mouth as she had done before and he took this golden opportunity and explored the deep caverns as she did the same with him. They both battled for dominance, Elizaveta not willing to let the albino win over her. Her hand tangled into his hair as the other pulled his shirt to bring him closer then he already was, if that was possible. His hands were at her waist as he pushed and pinned her against the wall. She moaned slightly as the dominant side of him began to show. He was about to go for her clothes when thought he heard something.

–

Jack Phillips quickly started to send out messages as soon as they got the damn machine fixed. When he was in the middle of a telegram, his headset started blaring out Morse code from a different ship. He flinched and took off the headset

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, putting part of it back to his ear.

"Christ.."

"what is it?" Bride asked.

"Its the Californian..." he said still listening.

It was an Iceberg warning. He put the headset back on completely and started tapping

"Shut up shut up! I am working! Cape Race..." he sent to the intruding ship.

There, that shut them up. Now he can get back to work.

–

The night was cold. Well that was an understatement. Something the 2 lookouts knew all to well. Below them on the bridge, officer Lightoller was out also looking out to the sea. Officer Moody had also gone out as did Officer Murdoch.

"Has anyone seen the binoculars?" Moody asked.

"No not since Southampton." responded Lightoller.

"Well they're certainly helpful over there aren't they?" Moody said sarcastically. Murdoch rolled his eyes.

"well I'll be going on my rounds...cheerio." Second Officer Lightoller said leaving.

First Officer Murdoch took Lightoller's place. Back in the lookout's nest, lookout fleet noticed something dark looking over in front of the ship. He made out the shape and quickly rang the bell 3 times and picked up the phone for the bridge.

"Pick up you bastards!"

6th Officer Moody quickly went to the phone and answered.

"Yes what did you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!" he shouted as the iceberg seemed to be coming closer as each second went by.

"Thank you." was all Moody said and hung up. He sped walk to the bridge and shouted.

"Iceberg right ahead!" he echoed Fleet.

Other officers began shouting

"Hard to Starboard!"

Quart-master Hitchens began turning the wheel as fast as he could until it couldn't go anymore and he held it.

"all over!" the other officers began changing the levers as Murdoch pressed the switch for the water-tight compartments. Below in the engine room, the man in charge noticed the lever change and quickly shouted

"Full Astern!"

he commanded everyone in the engine room to do what was needed to be done while in the boiler room, they were all ordered to shut all the furnaces. Back on the bridge, officer Murdoch watched in suspense as the iceberg came closer. He noticed the ship quickly turning and prayed it would dodge the obstacle completely. Seconds ticked by and the moment they all feared happened. There was a loud screeching as the metal scraped along the large berg of ice, the deck shook at the contact while the boiler rooms were being flooded.

"What is it Gilbert?" Elizaveta asked when he suddenly stopped kissing her, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Didn't you feel that?" he asked referring to the jolt in the room he felt. Before she could ask what he meant, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the room.

The shaking of the bed quickly stopped when Francis felt the sudden shake in the _room._

He looked around curiously trying to figure out what happened.

"Whats wrong Francis?" the naked women in his arms asked for why the Frenchman had stopped his love making.

"Didn't you feel zat shake in ze room?" he asked her.

"Well know, its kinda hard with the bed moving with your movements~" she said coaxing him to going back to doing what he does best.

As much as he loved to do such sinful things, he needed to figure out what the hell exactly just happened. He got out of the bed and began putting on his clothes.

"I am terribly sorry mademoiselle but that jolt really 'as me worried. You should get dressed to." with that he left the room.

The captain had long since went to his quarters to sleep but was awakened with a loud knock on the door. He opened it and saw officer Moody.

"Iceberg sir." he said straight away.

He went out in search of Andrews. Whilst up on deck, Arthur witnessed everything. He ran to the bridge to figure out what will happen to the ship. Back in the restaurant, Feliciano hugged his brother.

"Fratello..." he said, fear prominent in his voice.

"I know..." he sighed.

Antonio sat there confused.

"What just happened?"

–

Arthur, J Bruce Ismay, Captain Smith, 1st officer Murdoch and Thomas Andrews had entered a room and Andrews laid out the blue prints.

"There is water in the compartments as we speak and it keeps increasing, it doesn't matter if we use pumps...it'll be useless." Thomas admitted sadly.

"But the compartments..." Ismay began.

"Look...the berg struck here, already filling the first 5 compartments, and the water keeps moving back and back...theres no stopping it." he sounded panicked.

"So what are you trying to say Mr. Andrews?" Arthur asked.

"I am sorry...but this ship will sink..." he said remorsefully.

Ismay stared at him with disbelief.

"But this ship can't sink!" he shouted.

"I assure you Mr. Ismay, she can...and she will." he said finally.

"How many aboard Mr. Murdoch?" the captain asked.

"2200 souls sir..." he responded.

The captain looked to Ismay sadly.

"/looks like you'll be getting your papers soon Mr. Ismay." the captain stated.

–

Violet Jessop quickly knocked on all the doors yelling

"Please ma'am and sirs' get up and put on your life-jackets and report up to the deck immediately!" she shouted and said the same thing to every cabin. She really hoped this was just a precaution. As she went down more hallways she was stopped by Thomas Andrews.

"Please Miss Violet put on a life-jacket you'll set such a good example.." and he continued on his way.

She went to go do exactly what he told her to.

The Allison family had done what the stewards and stewardesses had been saying. Little Loraine held her porcelain doll as her parents and nanny hustled about getting ready to depart to the deck.

"I truly don't see a need to go all the way up on deck if its just a drill." bessia exclaimed trying to put on her gloves.

"Well we must do it. Captain's orders." the older man said putting on his jacket.

–

Gilbert and Elizaveta went to the boat deck and found that crew members were setting up the lifeboats.

"Elizaveta!" her heart stopped.

She let go of Gilbert's hand and ran to the direction of her husband.

"Roderich! Oh my...whats going on?" she asked him.

He shrugged and held her shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is that you need to dress warmly and put on a life-jacket. I think there is trouble with the ship..." he told her quietly.

"We struck an iceberg..." he added.

Her eyes widened and she quickly went to dress warmly this time.

_An Iceberg..._

Arthur went down the stairs seeing how the deck slowly began being filled with passengers still mingling with their life-jackets. He remembered what Andrews had told him. They had about 2 ½ hours. Only half would survive.

The Italy brothers stood outside with a less than normal look others have.

"Fratello I am scared!" he held onto the older brother. Francis ran and caught the Brit.

"what 'as 'appened.." the frenchmen asked.

"Iceberg..." that alone answered him soon.

_Women and Children First._

**Ok I lied. The 2nd part will be uploaded tomorrow. Itll be really like long n stuff but right now its late an im exhausted so hope you like this part. **

**Please review~~**


	7. April 15th

**AAAAAAAHHHH I am such a liar this is SOOOOOOO late! XD ok well um heres part 2 which is the sinking(after like...a month since Titanic day...oh well.) OH BTW I looked at the traffic thingy for this story and noticed all the hits it gets o.o like 450ish! Now if only everyone can put in reviews 3 those of you who do review, thank you so much! I appreciate it greatly!**

–

**April 15****th**** 1912, 12:15 am**

Thomas Andrews ran to the boat deck where crew members were setting up the lifeboats; much to his dismay only a few passengers were on deck with their life-jackets. He went up to Charles Lightoller, the nearest officer.

"Where are all the passengers?" he asked frantically.

"They're all inside. Its to bloody cold out here for them." he blew his whistle and pointed to a distant crew member. "Hey you! Come with me now!" he yelled leaving Thomas to try to get passengers on his own.

He turned around and headed to the door that would lead to the interior of his doomed creation; trying to keep calm in his panicking body.

2 hours...

–

"What seems to be the problem captain?" Marconi Operator, Jack Phillips was the first to ask when he noticed the grim expression on their captains face.

"I want you men to send out this message to nearby ships." he said handing them a small yellow note with Morse Code scrawled on it.

"C.Q.D...Sir?" he looked back up at the captain.

Harold Brides eyes also widened and he to looked to the man who merely took off his hat and looked down gravely.

"Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head and acquire immediate assistance." he said simply and walked off.

Jack looked to Harold with a look of shock. They stayed like that for a moment before he went straight to sending out the message.

"Bloody hell..."

–

Arthur and Francis separated themselves from the other 3 nations and left to find the Italian brothers and the Spaniard and Arthur's brother.

"I will go find my dear Antonio. Surely 'e would be with ze other two." The Frenchmen said starting to go where he thinks they may go.

"Fine. I'm going to look for Scott." he went to the direction his cabin was, assuming his brother might been around there looking for him.

In the process he did his best to try to get other passengers to get their life-jackets on and head to the boat deck. A task much easier said than done. Every few minutes he would look to his watch and count down to the estimated time the ship would go down, he thought he felt every little shift the ship had made as it began to go down more and more, flooding every room from the bottom up. He has been on a sinking ship before, its never fun, though he was used to it by this point. But he has only really sunk twice in the Atlantic Ocean, both of which he was close to land. Not like this, not in the middle of the Atlantic with 2200 other innocent souls.

–

Elizaveta, Roderich and Gilbert headed to the cabins to gather warmer clothing. He didn't notice it before until now, and that realization made him suspicious.

"Gilbert...vhat are you doing here?" Roderich asked the silver haired nation.

Elizaveta felt her heart stop momentarily until Gilbert spoke on his behalf.

"Oh chill, Roderich. I'm here for some time off like the rest of you. Vhen I saw my old friends I thought you vould need mein awesomeness around you!" he said with his obnoxious grin.

Elizaveta knew that was only half the truth, and hoped he wouldn't reveal the other, more dangerous, half. But he didn't say anything and Roderich didn't seem to press further, merely rolling his eyes and grabbing Elizaveta's hand and leading her to the their suite. They entered it, Elizaveta quickly going to the closet and grabbing her fur overcoat. She grabbed gloves and began putting them on when Roderich walked back into the bedroom, holding 2 life-jackets. She looked to him with concern in her eyes.

"Roderich...? Do you truly believe this ship is in danger?" she asked nervously.

He was silent for a moment before responding. "I am not sure Elizaveta..." he said grabbing her hands. "But I'll be damned if I let something happen to you..." he pulled her into an embrace. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she faced Gilbert who was standing directly behind Roderich. He looked away trying to hide his sadness. Which only served to further quilt Elizaveta. He let go of her and gave her a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and grabbed her hand to leave to the deck. She grabbed it and held it tightly.

–

"Hurry up tomato-bastard!" The older Italian barked, pulling his younger brother with the Spaniard behind him.

"Fratello...your hurting my arm..." Feliciano whimpered.

"Lovi...i think you should take it easy with your brother..." Antonio suggested.

"Not until I find out what the fuck is going on!" he snapped back pulling his brother harder.

He found someone in uniform standing near lifeboat and confronted him.

"Hey! What is going on? why have the damn engines stopped?" he asked attempting to suppress his anger.

The officer payed no mind to his language and looked around nervously. As though debating whether or not to tell him the news. Figuring it wouldn't be to much damage he gestured for Lovino to move in closer.

"We have struck an iceberg and were told to set the lifeboats ready for passengers. I fear it may be bad sir..." he trailed off.

It took a moment for Lovino to realize what he had just been told. When he did so, his eyes widened with fear and anger. He turned around and began spouting curses about a certain Englishmen.

"That damn, no good, lousy, midget, bastard of a asshole!" he yelled, drawing some attention to himself. Italy tugged on his sleeve with a look of anxiety written all over his innocent face. Lovino looked at him and softened.

"What happened, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

Lovino looked up to the green eyed nation and sighed.

"the damn ship might be in danger..." he groaned. "we are being put into lifeboats.."

It was Antonio's turn for his eyes to widen. He looked around panicking, unsure of what to do. He turned to the younger Italian, who's eyes had began to fill with tears. He quickly grabbed onto Lovino's arms and he sobbed.

"Oh no no no no no Fratello...!" he cried, squeezing the elder brother's arm tighter.

Lovino looked no better. If Antonio hadn't known any better he would have thought that Lovino was slowly getting closer to him. He quickly went back to the uniformed man they spoke to.

"May we please get on a lifeboat, sir?" Antonio asked with urgency.

The officer frowned and shook his head. Gesturing to a group of passengers.

"Women and children first, sir. Captain's orders." he responded then continued to gather the few passengers that were actually on deck.

Antonio went back to the trembling Italians and frowned.

"I am so sorry...looks like we'll have to wait for our turn to board..." he said reluctantly.

Lovino simple looked down with a look of anger. Feliciano, who was clutching onto his brother like a life-line, looked up at Antonio with teary eyes.

"Big brother Antonio...whats going to happen?"

Antonio couldn't say anything. He couldn't say anything to soothe the brothers. Nor to bring up their spirits. So he simply embraced them both and shielded them from the cold air.

Francis didn't see why so many had a hard time getting passengers into boats. He knew it was women and children first. So as he looked for his best friend and the 2 Italians, he charmed women into getting into lifeboats. When they had refused due to it being to cold, or not seeing danger, he simply looked into their eyes and told them to go. They all nearly melted at his touch and did as he had requested. When he was in the process of convincing a women to get off the ship, in the corner of his eye he noticed the 3 people he had been searching for. Quickly, he made his way to them and hugged all 3 of them. Lovino felt the Frenchman's touch and punched him.

"The hell are doing, frog bastard!" He cursed.

Antonio noticing it was Francis pulled him into a hug.

"Francis! Your all right!" he said with glee

"oui...zat is atleast I was until petite Lovino punched me in ze ribs..." he sighed holding the area that was injured.

Lovino crossed his arms, with Feliciano still holding onto him, and sweared.

"Not my fault I can't trust you anywhere near me or my brother..."

Francis merely laughed while still holding his side. But reality came crashing back and he looked out to where the lifeboats were being set out.

"I suggest we try looking for ze other nations. Best we all try to stick together until we all depart."

They all merely nodded and contemplated where to look.

–

Harold Bride sped walked to where the bridge in hopes of finding the captain. After some looking back and forth he finally found the elderly man and went up to him. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, Carpathia is heading their way here. Full speed for them sir." he said giving him the telegram.

"Is she the only one that responded?" he asked looking at the piece of paper.

"Only one close sir...said they'll be here in 4 hours..." he hesitated.

"4 hours?" he shouted. Eyes wide.

Bride stood there momentarily unsure of what to do. The captain sighed and looked at the paper then back at Harold.

"Thank you Bride..." he said dismissing the Marconi Operator.

**April 15****th****, 1912. 12:50 am**

Arthur was racing down the hallway at this point. He had felt a huge shift in the ship and knew it wouldn't be long until the ship went under. He banged on all the doors, shouting for any passengers still in the cabins to leave and go on deck. He was still looking for his brother in the process.

"Please sir and or ma'am! Go to the boat deck immediately!" he shouted as he banged on another door.

As he started to run down a corridor he bumped into someone slightly taller than himself. He fell back and rubbed his head. He was about to curse the man out when he realized it was Scott. He jumped up and pulled his brother into an embrace.

"Scott! Thank God I finally found you!" He never thought he would actually be saying this to one of his brothers.

Scott merely nodded and gestured to the opposite side of where they were.

"We should probably get to the boat deck now."

Arthur hesitated and looked at his watch. They didn't have much time. He looked to his brother and nodded. They both ran back into the direction of the boat deck.

–

"Ma'am you have to get into the lifeboat!"

"I'll go in when I damn feel I need to!"

"But..."

"No 'buts' sonny. I am not going in until I help more get in." Margret exclaimed as she helped other women into the lifeboats.

Officer Lowe was really beginning to lose his patience. He looked around and ordered a few strong crew members to carry her into a lifeboat. Before she could object, the boat began to lower. She growled in anger. She hated feeling like a damsel in distress. She took notice of a few women in her boat who looked lost. As though they had lost their meaning to go on. She sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

–

"Mommy? Where are we going?" Loraine asked as she clutched her doll.

The older women simply held onto her child's hand and remained silent.

"are we suppose to go on the smaller boats mommy? I tink thats what the man said mommy.." she continued.

She looked down to her daughter and let a tear roll down her cheek. She stroked her daughters hair as tears fell.

"We need to look for your brother. Once we do...we can all go...together..." she looked to the bow had saw how submerged by water it had become. She tightened her hold on her hand and continued looking.

–

In the cramped Marconi room, Jack Phillips continued sending out the distress message. He waited and waited until more ships could say they were nearby to come help. Unfortunately, only Carpathia was close enough thus far.

"Hey Jack...you should try S.O.S.." Bride suggested half-jokingly.

Jack looked at him for a moment and thought about it. It was new, short, easier to type. He looked up to Bride and tried a smile.

"We may never get another chance to use it..." Bride said sadly

Jack nodded and went on to send out S.O.S.

–

The 3 Germanic nations ran through the crowds of people and to the lifeboats. As time went by, the passengers began to realize the seriousness of The Titanic's situation. When they were by the lifeboats they heard a gun being shot out 3 times into the air. Officer Lightoller was now pointing a gun into the crowd of passengers.

"Back! Back I say! All of you stay back, or I'll shoot you all like dogs! Keep order here! Keep order I say!" he threatened. Once he saw them all stay where they were he turned around to Officer Lowe and handed him the gun and loaded it.

"Officer Lowe. You man this boat." he saluted.

Lowe nodded and hid the gun and began talking to the crowd.

"Is everyone alright? Nobody panic..." he tried keeping everyone calm/

"I need only women and children.." he continued.

Gilbert and Roderich looked at Elizaveta, which made her feel uneasy.

"Vhat is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Get into the boat Elizaveta..." Roderich said.

She gave him a odd look and then saw that Gilbert shared the same expression as Roderich. She began shaking her head, feeling tears threatening to emerge.

"No...i refuse.." she said adamantly.

Roderich held her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Elizaveta...my love...you must go. Those lifeboats are the safest things here...you saw how fast this ship is sinking..." he tried convincing her.

Still she shook her head.

"No...Not unless you two are vith me..." she yelled, her voice cracking.

Gilbert groaned and grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed them. His sharp red eyes piercing her green eyes.

"Eliza...You are going on that boat...even if me and Roderich have to drag you in there ourselves..." he said sternly.

She wanted to refuse again but noticed that Roderich hadn't objected to what Gilbert threatened to do. She stared at both of them for a moment and allowed her shoulders to sag in surrender.

"Ok..." she said quietly.

Gilbert's expression softened and he hugged her. He wanted to kiss her, but realized that the Austrian was still by them, so he simply pulled away and gave her a nod. Roderich took hold of her hand and led her to the lifeboat. Right before she set foot in it, the Austrian man pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her eyes automatically shut closed and she felt tears roll down her already tear-stained cheeks. When the kiss ended she found her self looking at Gilbert again. Her heart felt as though it was going to rip. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't leave the, God she couldn't believe she was going to say this, 2 men she loved so dearly. She sat in the boat and watched them for as long as she could. Next to Gilbert and Roderich stood John Jacob Astor. His wife Madeline sat in front of Elizaveta and looked up to her husband in desperation. He went to the officer in charge and asked.

"Would I be able to board? My wife, she is pregnant and may need me at her side..." hope evident in his voice. The officer shook his head.

"Sorry Sir. Women and children only.."

John nodded and looked down to his wife. She was about to cry. He pulled off his gloves and threw them so she caught them.

"I will see you soon on the rescue ship, my love."

She held the gloves close to her chest and she stroked her baby bump. Elizaveta couldn't help but feel touched at the scene before her. Before they knew it they were being lowered into the dark abyss. She couldn't keep her eyes off the 2 men still on deck. They stood in the same spot watching her being lowered away from the doomed ship. When they were no longer in sight, she allowed herself to cry.

–

** April 15th, 1912. 1:30 am.**

J Bruce Ismay looked around frantically. He had been helping Officer Murdoch send off lifeboats but he also noticed the majority were going away.

"We need more passengers!" he shouted.

Ismay stood there debating what to do.

"Anyone else then?" he yelled again.

Ismay quickly sat in the lifeboat just as Murdoch was about to lower it. Murdoch stared at him for awhile deciding whether to kick him off or to let him go. Ismay felt himself pale and his heart pound as he anticipated the officer's decision. Then Murdoch raised hands signaling the men in charge of lowering the lifeboat.

"Lower away, left and right together." he commanded.

Ismay sighed in relief as he felt the lifeboat being lowered and away from the sinking giant. What he didn't realize was that the majority of those in the lifeboat had been staring at him in disbelief. As though the devil himself had just sat there with them.

–

This was not good. Not good at all. The majority of the lifeboats had already left and so many were still on board. Antonio kept looking around taking notice of the chaos going around. He still had the trembling brothers with him and Francis. They have been looking for a lifeboat in what felt like eternity. When they finally found an open one, it was nearly being swamped my desperate men wanting to survive. The officer in charge had his gun out trying to maintain order.

"Keep back! Women and children only! Back damn you!" he shouted, gun still in hand.

"Bastards why won't you let us on and have a chance!" a steerage passenger shouted.

"I said stay back!" he barked

"Bastards!" he seethed.

Suddenly a passeger had jumped down from where he was near the collapsible and pushed the 3rd class passenger close to the officer, causing him to panic and shoot. Leaving him on the boat deck with a pool of blood slowly growing around him. Many passengers gasped, while surrounding officers continued to try to maintain order. Officer Murdoch looked at his hands. Then back at the gun. Then to now dead passenger. He gulped and looked up to see many passengers staring at him in a mixture of anger and fear. This wasn't suppose to happen. He couldn't handle it. He looked to Officer Lightoller and gave a salute. For a moment, Lightoller was confused but then he saw Murdoch point the gun to himself. He quickly tried to go to him.

"No Will!" he screamed.

But it was to late. He pulled the trigger and was now floating in the the water less than 5 feet below of where they stood. Lightoller looked to where his friend was and tried to regain composure. He quickly went back to trying to keep order and giving orders. Antonio just stared at the scene they had unfolded and he felt scared. Not for himself but for his little Italians. In the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a women's overcoat and hate laying about near a deck chair. It must have been abandoned after news of a iceberg came about. He then looked to the Italians and back at the clothes. He grabbed it and began putting it on Feliciano. He knew Lovino's pride was to much to allow himself to wear such things. Feliciano on the other hand...

"H-Hey Tomato-bastard! What are you doing to my brother!" Lovino cursed.

"I am ensuring his safety, Lovi.." he said buttoning up the coat.

Feliciano looked up in confusion.

"Big brother Antonio...?" he asked slowly

"Listen to me Feliciano, when you go up there you are to pretend your a women ok? Keep yourself hidden under the hat and only speak when you need to, comprende?" he asked the younger.

Feliciano was silent for a moment and finally nodded.

"Si..." he mumbled.

Antonio smiled and hugged the Italian. He then turned to Lovino and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Lovino..." he started.

Lovino glared at Antonio, afraid of what he was going to tell him.

"what do you want bastard?" he growled.

"Please Lovino, this is serious. I need you to go with your brother." he sighed.

"What do you mean, idiota? they won't let any men on a lifeboat! And I refuse to where girls clothes!" he shouted.

Antonio simply sighed.

"You go with Feliciano and say the he is your sister. Make them feel guilty and let you on board." It was probably a cruel thing to do but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Lovino paused and thought about it for a moment. He didn't say anything, just simply nodded and grabbed hold of his 'sister's' hand. He went up to the officers and put on the best sad look he could muster.

"Sir, may I please go on board with my sister? We lost our parents somewhere on the ship and I'm all she has left in the world..." he lied through his teeth easily.

The officer thought about it momentarily but frowned.

"I'm sorry sir but orders are..." he got cut off

"Sir I beg of you..!" he allowed crocodile tears to flow. "She literally has no one left but me! We have no other family or friends. So please..." he begged.

The officer sighed and motioned them to the lifeboat.

"Go on then..." he said in defeat.

They quickly made their way into the boat and looked up to see Antonio and Francis standing there on the deck watching them. Feliciano immediately began to cry and buried his face into Lovino's shoulder. Lovino stared at Antonio for a moment and saw him wave at them. The sad look that was so foreign on the Spaniard's face made Lovino look away and try to hold back real tears.

Francis and Antonio stood there and watched the lifeboat descend into darkness.

"That waz brave of you, Antonio..." Francis finally said.

"I was only thinking of their safety." Antonio said.

Francis looked at him and patted him on the back.

"Come on. Lets see if we can't somehow survive ourselves."

Antonio nodded and started heading to where the collapsibles would be.

–

Arthur and Scott were running down one of the first class dining rooms about to go on deck. Just as they saw the exit they stormed to it. But Arthur suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw a certain man staring into a fireplace, lost in thought.

"Mr. Andrews..." Arthur said.

Scott took notice and sorrow filled his heart. Thomas looked at the 2 nations and looked apologetic.

"I am so sorry...i couldn't live up to my word..." he said finally after a moment of silence.

"It isn't your fault, Mr. Andrews..." Scott assured.

"Please come with us to a lifeboat..." Arthur pleaded.

Thomas simply stood there staring at the clock that was on top of the fireplace.

"I'm quite alright here. You two should go try for it though." he said calmly.

"But Mr. Andrews..." Arthur began.

"I assure you i'm quite fine where I stand..." he said again.

Scott pulled at Arthur's arm signaling him that they should go. Arthur pulled his arm from Scott and went up to Andrews and held out his hand. Thomas took it and shook it. Like he had when they first met a few days prior.

"It has been good to meet you, Thomas." Arthur said.

"Pleasure was all mine, Arthur." Thomas responded.

They both gave each other a sad smile and let go of each others firm grips. The 2 nations finally left, leaving the Irishmen with his thoughts. 

–

Willy looked about as more passengers began to panic. He then looked to his band and nodded.

"I think we are all done here." he said sadly.

Everyone simply agreed reluctantly and began saying their final farewells to each other. Hugging and picking up their instruments. As they all began to leave, Willy stood there with his violin and began playing a certain hymn that seemed to fit the current situation. "Nearer My God to Thee". The other band members heard the hymn being played and they all looked at each other. In silent agreement, they all made their way back to Willy and began to play with him, their final song. As the song played, many passengers and crew were fighting to survive. The water had finally reached up mid-way of the deck, the entire bow completely submerged. Officer lightoller and a few others were trying to get collapsible B down and set up but with great difficulty. Captain Smith walked into the Marconi room and found the 2 operators frantically sending out distress signals.

"You men are relieved of your duty. You have done enough, and I thank you for all your hard work. Now its every man for himself." he said then leaving the 2 operators.

They looked at each other but then Jack went straight back to work. Harold tried getting him to go with him but he wouldn't budge. So he decided to stay and also help try to get more ships attentions.

Ida and Isador Straus stood on deck holding each other tightly as the band played on. Ida had refused to leave Isador's side, and Isador had refused to board when offered a seat in a lifeboat. They looked as the chaos around them ensued. They would stay together until the end.

Arthur and Scott were running trying to find a way to a collapsible boat or atleast a way off the ship safely. When they went aft they saw Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Roderich trying to bring down a collapsible. They ran to help but loud snaps erupted through the air and Arthur felt a sharp hit him. His world quickly went to black and he faintly heard several voices crying his name.

He couldn't see anything anymore. He couldn't feel anything. Couldn't feel anything but the stabbing pain piercing his body. He felt as though his lungs were about to burst but he couldn't move. He couldn't remember what had happened. Where was he? Why was it so cold? He didn't know. He was so numb his mind didn't know what to make of anything. He then felt, finally felt, something pulling him and taking him away from some of the stabbing he felt. He then felt himself being laid down on something hard. Voices. He heard other voices. He wasn't alone. That was good, right? He still couldn't see though. His eyes keeping themselves completely shut. The voices around him were saying different things at one time, he couldn't comprehend. Except for one certain, familiar voice that erupted causing everyone else to be silent.

"Shes' gone..."

Then his mind went completely black.


	8. April 15th, PT 2

**WOW ok so um yea this will be the last chapter :D finally right? Lol. Those of you still waitin on "I need a Hero" I will update it once im done with this thingy here~**

**Oh and to the lovely anon who reviewed: You have beautiful vocabulary :) and since your such an expert please explain what I have on here that isn't accurate? I've checked back on my info countless times and see nothing wrong about it. How long have you researched Titanic? 2 days? Please, try to refrain from using all those profanities. People will take you more seriously.**

**Now that's out of the way: on to the story!**

–

Elizaveta stared out to the dark abyss that surrounded them. She couldn't see anything except for the white air that escaped her chapped, nearly frozen lips. She tried finding warmth within her overcoat but found little; her life jacket is in the way. She sighed and sunk her head. She lost track of time once the ship went down. It could have been an hour. It could have been 15 minutes, she didn't know anymore. All she knows is what came after. Something that proved to be one of the many memories that will haunt her. The cries of those who were on board and now in the icy sea. All of them, begging and pleading for help. She had heard a whistle as well, constantly being blown in a repetitive loop. That was, until, the one blowing the whistle had succumb to the wrath of the bitter sea. After that, all the other voices began to die down. It had gotten quieter. Dead quiet. It was unsettling to her and everyone else in the lifeboat. She looked about and noticed the look of horror mixed with grief on all the passenger's faces. The majority being women. The one catching most of her attention was the women in front of her, Madeline Astor. The moment the screams and shouts began to quiet down she had her head down. Now that it was completely silent, she had wept silently, her hands placed at her tummy stroking it as though trying to comfort her child as well as herself. Elizaveta tried to sympathize with her but was struck with a grim reminder.

_Roderich and Gilbert had still been on board._

Her eyes widened at the realization and she felt sick again. She looked back to where the ship used to be and silently prayed, begged, for some kind of miracle that the 2 men had survived. It had slipped her mind that they were nations, therefore they couldn't actually die. However they could get lost at sea and lords knows for how long. Tears pricked at her eyes the more she thought about it. She couldn't stand it. Not knowing whats to happen next. She quickly looked up to the one in charge of the boat.

"Ve need to go back." she stated more than asked. He gave her a odd look and he shook his head.

"No. If we go back they'll swamp the boat. Its our lives now not theirs. They had their chance." he said looking the opposite direction.

"Thats the problem! They didn't have a chance! They were denied the chance to escape und now they are dying!" Elzaveta's hands balled into fists and she ground her teeth together.

"They are already dead. All of them. Going back would be a waste of energy." no emotion evident in his voice.

Tears fell from her angry eyes. She felt herself lose hope and her arms fell to her sides.

"You..You don't know that..." she tried again.

"Listen to that. Can you hear anything?" he pointed out to the sea.

She tried listening but could barely here the shrieks and shouts from before now turning into soft cries. She shook her head.

"Exactly. If there had been any souls left you would hear something but you know what? All that's over there is a lot of bobbing corpses." he all but yelled.

That made Elizaveta sit down and look down. Her vision got blurry as more tears formed. Visions of Gilbert and his cockiness flashed through her mind, from when they were just tiny nations doing mercenary work, to the Austrian-Succession, and then their current situation after her and Roderich were married. Then flashbacks of Roderich came about. Everything they had been through together. She always took his side as she got older. First when she worked as a maid in his home then eventually gaining his trust. She couldn't bare to think of life without them. She layed her head in hers hands and sobbed. Suddenly she felt a timid hand brush her shoulder and she looked up. It was Madeline. She tried a smile but it didn't quite meet her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and held each others hand. They would support each other and pray for their loved ones. They closed theirs eyes and let their heads fall, still grasping each other.

–

The red-eyed nation coughed up salt-water as he clutched onto the overturned lifeboat. He tried to climb up more so he could pull himself out of the freezing water completely. As he struggled, he felt other hands grabbing and pulling him on board. He looked up and saw that the others were helping him.

"Come on, boy. Use your legs, there we go." Officer Lightoller said as he did the majority of the pulling.

The boat rocked slightly with the new weight but it didn't sink. Prussia quickly looked around in search of a certain aristocrat. He heard a sneeze and looked behind him. There was Roderich, he could hardly recognize him. His glasses had been lost in the sea, his usual kink in his hair was plastered on his forehead as the rest of his hair seem to be slick back from the weight of the water. And his clothes were soaked. Well...so was everyone else's but still. He then looked back at himself. He never was one to care for looks or to look nice in the first place, but still, his shirt had been torn in front, probably from someone wildly trying to hold onto something, exposing his chest, which didn't help him keep warm. He also took notice of how his sleeve had been cut so it ended just below his shoulder. He saw the cut that rested there. It seemed to have stopped bleeding since he had been in the water. He felt his hair practically glued to his scalp and ears. Sighing he layed back and wiped his eyes.

"Oh Mon Cheri, don't lay like zat, you'll make big brother want to do naughty things~" he heard his friend say.

"Surprised you survived this long, Francis. Thought you'd be a goner, heh." he said giving a forced cocky grin.

Francis merely laughed his french laugh and looked to the white haired nation. Gilbert finally gave a genuine smile.

"I'm glad your ok though." he said closing his eyes.

"ah oui, I can say the same for you, my friend." Francis patted Gilbert's wet hair.

"Ahem..."

The duo looked up and saw Roderich look at them with an annoyed look. He was trying to somehow fix his hair and his appearance.

"If you two are quite finished with your bonding, I believe ve should come up with a plan..." he said crossing his arms.

Lightoller stared at him for a moment.

"And what do you suggest we do? We are stuck here until rescue arrives." He groaned slightly.

Harold Bride, who had also gone on the overturned collapsible B, quickly nodded his head.

"Yes. I'm not sure how much time has passed but there is rescue coming." He said with confidence.

"How do you know? Mabye they did come by momentarily but saw no ship und turned back!" Roderich spat out.

Gilbert got up and went over to the Austrian, careful to not tip over the boat, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen you no good vuss, vhy don't you try being a little optimistic here eh? und if a ship did come by surely ve vould have seen it!" He yelled. He really wanted to punch the nation that had done nothing but cause him stress.

He probably would have if Lightoller hadn't come in and stopped him.

"Men, now is not the time to turn on each other to vent our anger! We need to get along if we're to survive. This boat isn't meant to be in this position so therefore we need to work together to maintain it and ensure our safety, got it!" he looked to the 2 nations. They nodded reluctantly and separated. He sighed and addressed Harold Bride.

"You, your one of the Marconi operators, correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am or rather...I was." he hesitated slightly.

"Ok. Tell me, how far is the nearest ship." He demanded.

"Carpathia, I am not sure how far she is exactly but when we contacted her they said they would be here in 4 hours at full speed."

"How long ago was that?"

"um, i'm not sure...it was shortly after we struck the iceberg..." he said quietly.

Lightoller thought for a moment.

"Ok men, this is what we'll do."

Margret and just about enough of this.

She hated just sitting there as she heard more than a hundred passengers crying for help. She got up and turned to the women with her.

"Alright ladies, get up and grab an oar. We're gunna go back and help your men." She said.

"Are you out of your mind?" quart-master Hitchens asked hysterically.

"We're in the middle of the northern Atlantic! Theyll swamp the boat they'll pull us right under!" he shouted.

"Why don't you just shut up! All I been hearin from you were rude remarks and all these awful things all it does is frighten everyone here!" she stood up.

"Now I suggest you shut your mouth before I throw you overboard and can feel exactly how the ones in the water feel. I know you don't want that now, do you?" she said looking as though she were about to go through with her threat.

Hitchens was caught off guard but simply stayed silent. Margret tok that as her chance t take control.

"Alright ladies, lets go!"

–

"Big Brother Antonio..." the tiny Italian sobbed.

Lovino glared at him and quickly looked around to the rest of the passengers in the lifeboat. Much to his relief, none of them seemed to notice how deep his "sister's" voice was. He put an arm around Feliciano and rubbed his shoulder.

"Listen, you can't be crying out loud like that." he whispered, annoyance evident in his voice.

Feliciano looked up to him from underneath the hat, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"But...Anton-"

"I know." he cut-off his brother. "I'm sure that tomato-bastard is just fine." he whispered.

"B-but how..." The younger of the 2 began to cry again. Lovino quickly leaned in and whispered.

"He's a former pirate. Trust me I'm sure he's been through this before." he tried to smile but ended up scowling instead. Luckily Feliciano knew and he tried a smile.

In the corner of his eye he saw a women glaring at him. She had been probably the moment he boarded.

"Whats your deal, lady?" he spat.

"I don't see how you were allowed to board, of all men. Its not quite fair I believe."

Oh this was just grand.

"Listen lady, I honestly don't care what you say. I am here for one purpose and one alone and that's to take care of my...sister..." he said looking at feliciano who had hidden his face with his hat.

The women huffed and looked away. Feliciano used that opportunity to hug his big brother, and Lovino hugged back.

"You better be OK Tomato-bastard..." he muttered.

–

Everything was black. His body was numb. He didn't know where he was, couldn't remember anything. Couldn't here anything. Cold. Thats the only thing he could register, that it was cold wherever he was. Then he felt something, or someone, poking him. That was when finally heard something. Someone calling his name.

"Arthur! Arthur you limey bloke wake up! Don't make me have Francis give you CPR."

Arthur opened his eyes right away. His vision slowly coming back to him. The figure above him was none other his brother.

"Scott?" He said, his voice raspy from the cold.

"Oh thank Gods you finally wake up. You had me worried ya did." he said smiling.

Arthur looked around, as though searching for someone.

"Don't worry, Francis is not even on this boat. I saw him scrambling on the collapsible that flipped over." he laughed.

"Gee, why must you tell me that? I'd be better off thinking he died." he groaned.

He then realized his back was numb and noticed that he was in water. He shot up and saw that water was in the boat they were in.

"We couldn't find the plug in soon enough. So we actually should try to avoid being in the water as much as possible..."

Arthur lifted himself up from the water as did Scott. There wasn't many in the lifeboat with them he noticed. He felt a weird trickling coming from his temple and he brushed his hand and looked at it. Crimson liquid splayed on his hand.

"When the fourth funnel was bout to collapse, the connector smacked you in the head with metal on it, that's when you blacked out." His brother explained.

Arthur examined his head for further damage but luckily found none. He looked about and saw several other lifeboats coming near them. Along with that he also heard something haunting,

_Desperate cries for help.._

He quickly looked to where he thought the noise came from and scanned the area. Unfortunately the night was so dark he couldn't see anything or _anyone_. He sighed in dread and buried his face in his hands. _All those souls..._

"We have to go back."

Arthur's head shot up at the suggestion and he looked to find the one speaking.

"You can't possibly be serious!" came another voice but from a different lifeboat.

"I can't be more serious than this." he stood his ground.

He had a flashlight in hand and shined it over the other lifeboats, examining the passengers.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes, all here." a crew member responded.

Officer Lowe looked back to where the Titanic sank and paused for a moment, debating whether or not to go on with his plan. With a finality he looked back to the passengers in the lifeboat.

"Right, listen to me men we have to go back! Lets transfer all the women from this boat, to that boat, as quickly as you can please!" he commanded.

Crew that were in charge of lifeboats hustled to get the passengers organized. Arthur went up to Lowe and told him.

"I'm going with you to save passengers." he said, no questions asked.

Officer Lowe thought about it momentarily but realized who he was speaking to and quickly nodded.

"Yes, sir."

As the passengers moved from one boat to the other, Feliciano held onto Lovino.

"Fratello..." he cried

"It'll be alright you damn cry-baby..." he said quietly but oddly comforting.

Feliciano's eyes skimmed through the life-boats in search of a certain Spaniard, and he paled when he didn't find him.

"Lovi...Big brother Antonio...Big brother Francis...They're not..."

"Fucking bastards...why aren't they here..." he growled as they sat down in their new spots.

Elizaveta heard the Italian curse and looked behind her, about to yell, but realized who was there.

"F-Feliciano...?" she almost screamed.

Lovino quickly shushed her and held Feliciano. She then realized what was going on.

They had dressed Feliciano in girls clothing to get on board.

She looked around and then went back to facing the Italian brothers.

"I'm glad you made it." She smiled.

Lovino tried a smiled but it faltered right away.

"we can say the same for you.." he responded.

She smiled again and went back to facing Madelaine Astor, and helping her cope with the possible loss of her husband. Officer Lowe looked at the group of survivors they had, then to the men in the boat with him he was about to take.

"Alright, are you ready men?" he asked.

Arthur and the others nodded, grabbing oars to get ready to row. Lowe then looked to the others and nodded.

"we'll be back then. Take good care to try to stay close." with that he ordered to start moving.

They weren't prepared for what they were about to see.

For awhile it was just dark. Lowe held his flashlight firmly, scanning over the ocean, then above it. He flashed almost everywhere for signs of any life. For a moment he thought the bodies had gone down with the ship, until he began to see random bits of debris. Followed by pieces of wood, he began finding bodies. All of which bobbed lifelessly on the ocean surface. There body parts didn't even move along with the water. The expressions on their face, forever frozen in time. Their skin had paled to a color beyond white, their hair having already developed frost within a matter of minutes. Most ,if not all, had been clutching onto some kind of floatation device, whether it was a large bag, or a deck chair, or parts of what remained of the grand-staircase, there was always passenger holding onto it even after their death. Lowe paled at the sight and almost felt like vomiting. Arthur merely avoided the lifeless stares of the deceased. He felt a awful aura in the immediate area. Lowe, despite what he sees, still flashes the flashlight onto everyone.

"Is anyone alive out there?" he shouts.

No response.

"Do you see any moving?" he asks the men with him.

"No sir, none moving sir." one responds.

"Well check them!" he commands. He continues to search.

"Is anybody alive out there! Can anybody here me?" he asks again.

"H-here..." a faint voice erupted.

All of their attention quickly turned to where the voice came from and they saw a Asian looking man sitting on top of a large piece of wood. They quickly got up blankets and helped him on board and covered him in them, padding his body to try to get rid of the wet. After bringing him aboard they continued the search. They found more frozen dead bodies than living. They had gathered 2 other men that had somehow survived and were currently picking up their third. It was a rather big man, who had been swimming in the water as though it were a pool back on Titanic. He was the head chef for Titanic, and he had been completely smashed. He apparently drank so much whiskey through the sinking that he actually felt really warm in the water. Before completely getting on the life-boat, he went back to where he was found, and picked up a passenger who had been with him. They both went onto the lifeboat and got covered up in blankets to try to keep warm. They still searched more. Even though it seemed as though everyone had succumb to the cold.

–

He could here voices. Calling for people. But he couldn't talk. His voice was so raspy from the cold and from screaming right after the ship had gone under. Antonio had gotten separated from Francis and the other 2 and didn't know what to do. The last of the events went by in a blur. All he could register is that he was in the water, hanging on to a deck chair that was either thrown carelessly off the ship, or fell off as the ship sank. He tried to sit up and yell but the cold had numbed his body it had made everything a challenge for him. He continued hearing the voices and saw them near. He then decided to use all might might to try to _swim_ towards them. Unfortunately, his legs refused to budge. He slammed his head on the deck-chair in defeat. He couldn't make it. Even if he had tried, and dammit he did try. He was about to let himself just die when suddenly he heard a oddly familiar voice.

"Over there! I think I know them! He may still be alive!" Arthur pointed at a spot 10 feet away.

Harold Lowe saw nothing but commanded to go forth anyway. As they neared, Antonio could barely hear their shouts. He felt himself quickly being overcome by sleep. He fought with himself to try and stay up for when the lifeboat came by him. When it was next to him, Arthur quickly went and began pulling him up. Antonio groaned as he felt pain from his stiff muscles moving so suddenly.

"Come on you wanker." Arthur mumbled as Lowe and another crew member helped him pull up the half-frozen Spaniard.

He landed into the lifeboat with a thud and was ambushed by blankets. He tried to warm his frost-bitten hands and feet but with no avail. The pain of the numbing cold almost made him want to cry. Arthur looked sadly at the nation he had a history of fighting against. By no means did he like the man. But he can tolerate him, which is more than what he can say about Francis, whom he can hardly speak to without wanting to pummel him. He went back to the oar and they finished they're search. They had to have gone through the area of corpes more than 5 times. Even when everyone had lost hope. Harold Lowe was the one still looking. His voice had gotten hoarse from shouting and calling for any passengers that may have still been alive. On their 6th round, with much relent, they called it quits. Ending with a total of 6 passengers pulled from the water. They rowed back to where the rest of the lifeboats, where they would wait, in hopes for rescue.

–

They didn't know how long it had been. Nor did they even attempt to try. All they knew was that dawn had arrived. The sky that had tormented them with its nearly endless night had finally turned lighter. Revealing exactly where they were. There had been pieces of ice and icebergs surrounding them. Little Eva Hart felt frightened at the sight, some of them towering over their heads. Maybe about 70 feet. Those rowing needed to be careful where they went, unless they were to go down just as Titanic had gone down. The survivors in lifeboat number 2 found a ship in the distance, as did the other lifeboats. They all fought to try to get the attention of the passing ship. Eventually, those on the ship saw them and hustled to have everything sorted out for the survivors. The boats rowed towards the ship to get to the waiting ladders for them to climb up. As they neared, they saw them name of their savior.

_Carpathia_

The first boat to be unloaded was lifeboat number 2. Those who were able-bodied climbed the ladder, those who couldn't move due to frostbite or any other injury were lifted on a sling of a sort, then children were lifted in sacks. As they got onto the boat deck, they were greeted by a line of crew members, and some passengers, with blankets, tea, soup, even alcohol by a few. The process went on for awhile until all of the lifeboats were emptied. As Harold Bride made his way to the ladder, he tried waking his friend Jack, who had been with him on the overturned collapsible B.

"Oi, Jack. Come on! Rescue is here!" he said cheerily.

His smile soon became a frown as he saw his friend wasn't budging.

"Hey...Jack...come now..." he tried again, shaking him.

But still nothing. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned to see who. His eyes met with fire-like red ones and he stumbled for a moment before regaining composure.

"I'm sorry...but it doesn't look like he made it..." Gilbert said sadly.

Harold looked back to Jack and back to Gilbert. After a moment he nodded his head and went with him to go up the Carpathia.

–

On deck, everyone was either going about finding loved ones, going to seek medical attention or a crew member, or staying put trying to completely comprehend what had just happened.

The nations were no different.

Elizaveta, the moment she helped Madeline get comfortable and felt safe enough to be alone, she ran off to find her loves. As she ran, she passed by all sorts of people giving her looks of sympathy but she didn't care. She needed to make sure they were ok. She went straight to where she thought Roderich could be, which was where all the first-class men that had survived were. As she looked around she couldn't find him, and she felt her heart stop. Then she heard a piano being played. Based on instinct she went straight to where the melody was coming from, and found her husband playing. Apparently, he had only one request, and that was to play their piano. He played one of his favorite pieces, the he always played to cheer him up. She stared longingly at him, relieved that he was fine. She couldn't help but notice how awful he looked. Then again, nearly everyone who had been on Titanic looked awful. She sighed and left. Knowing Roderich, he would be on the piano until they landed, that was his way of coping. But she didn't care. He was safe and thats all that mattered. She turned to leave but bumped into someone fairly hard. She covered her head from the pain and began rambling

"Oh, Uh i'm very truly sorry, I vasn't vatching vhere I was going und-"

"Eliza...?" the person asked.

Her head shot up and she almost felt like crying. The one other person she had been so worried about.

"Gil...bert..?" she asked, unable to hide the shake in her voice.

"Eliza..." he said again, pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him. She began to cry, so happy that he was alive. He stroked her back and whispered re-assuring words to her. They remained like that for a moment or 2 before separating.

"How did you...?"

"Me und Roderich here found ourselves on one of the collapsibles, though it flipped over, he stayed on it. I even found Francis on it to." he said grinning.

"All we need now is..." he trailed off.

"Vhat?" she asked.

"Antonio..." he said worriedly.

Almost on cue, the two Italians came running by.

"Hey you! Have you seen that no good tomato-bastard around? He had me and my little brother worried sick!" he shouted, worry evident in his eyes.

They both shook their head and the older brother groaned.

"I swear. If I don't find him, I'm going to..." he went off again with Feliciano in tow.

Elizaveta and Gilbert looked at each other sadly and followed them.

–

Arthur sat down on the deck floor staring out into the sea. He could still hardly believe that Titanic had actually sank. He looked at the ground and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Mon cheri...i don't like seeing so sad like zis."

"Can it, frog." he groaned. He was the last person he wanted to hear from.

"ooh. 'ow you wound me so~" he mocked hurt.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded wanting to be alone.

"I merely wanted to know if you 'ave seen my friend Antonio. The little Italians are searching for 'im, as am I."

Arthur sighed.

"He's in the infirmary, being looked after." he said. Then heard the frenchman leave.

Sighing he lied down. He was exhausted.

–

At the news: The Italians and everyone else basically ran there to see the man that had saved Lovino and Feliciano. He was extremely pale from the cold, and his hands and feet had been covered in bandages.

"Damn tomato-bastard..." Lovino growled.

"I heard that Lovi~" the spaniard said quietly, voice still raspy.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Big brother Antonio, your ok!" he cried.

"Man...looks like it got it worse than the rest of us did..." Gilbert said almost surprised.

"Yea...thats what happens when you've been dragged out of the water, mi amigo." he said attempting to laugh but ended up coughing.

"You stupid asshole! I knew you should have come into the lifeboat with us!" Lovino yelled, receiving a glare from a passing nurse.

"I did what I thought was right Lovi...and it was good. You and little Feli are ok. Thats all I was worried about." he said happily.

"Big brother Antonio~" Feliciano ve'ed.

"Whatever..." Lovino simply crossed his arms.

"Well when you get better, me, you and Francis are gunna go for drinks!" Gilbert shouted trying to lighten the mood.

Antonio nodded and closed his eyes.

"Si...that sounds good..."

Feliciano got worried.

"Big brother Antonio!" he cried in fear.

"Don't worry dear, hes only asleep.." Elizaveta assured.

Feliciano nodded and sighed. Happy to know that Antonio would be ok.

Suddenly a loud banging noise erupted and they all screamed. A nurse came in.

"Don't worry. Its just a thunderstorm." she said.

This was going to be a long voyage.

–

**AAAAAAAHHHH fail ending was a fail :I i'll prolly go back and fix it some other time. I just wanted to finish this. But I feel like I have a lot of stuff not covered...so I might make another chapter...if I get requested for it anyway. This was much longer than I had expected o,o; but oh well. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna murder me? Let me know in a review :D**

**thank you for reading~**


End file.
